The Story of Mikage and Sessho-Maru
by LordSesshomaru0703
Summary: Sessho-Maru's mother wishes for what is best for her son. But does she step too far when she takes five-year-old named Mikage in on Sessho-Maru's twelfth birthday? Sessho-Maru wants nothing to do with this unnaturally shy girl, but does he have a choice? (I know that Jaken doesn't meet Sessho-Maru until later; :/ I needed him in there. Please like and review; it keeps me going!)
1. The Girl

_First off, I welcome you to this fanfiction. Mikage is unfortunately, not a character in the original series InuYasha. However, I bring this fanfiction to you in hopes that you will accept my OC and my writing. In strictly non-symbolic terms, I mean I wish for you to enjoy. Now then. I realize fully well that Jaken does not travel or even know Sesshomaru until much later. However, I felt as though I needed a character of his type in this story, so what better way then to just toss him in the mix? :) So anyways, enjoy. Also, as a side note, I noticed some people aren't continuing after the first chapter. Please, if you would, keep in mind that Sesshomaru is merely twelve- thus the difference in his personality. Bear with me. I promise he will be more in character later._

-Mika

CHAPTER ONE

Sessho-Maru

The day that I met her... Was the day of my twelfth birthday. And it was a day that would certainly change _my _life forever.

"Sessho-Maru! Come in here for a moment." a familiar, bitter-sweet voice called. I sighed, and got up from my comfortable spot on the floor, feeling the coarse wood brush against my palm as I lifted myself to my feet. Slowly, I made my down into the main room, edging past tapestries that hung from the walls. I didn't care to look at them today. It wasn't exactly a happy day, after all. Now Mother just had to cause a disruption in my attempt to spend the entire day unnoticed. I flipped my white hair off of my shoulder and looked at her as I reached my destination.

Something already seemed odd. Mixed in with Mother's lavender scent was another. A pleasant, sweet one that made my mouth water just a bit. I recognized the slight tangy fragrance, though not from where.

"Yes?" I asked with another sigh. I noticed that Mother had something hidden behind her back, but decided to say nothing of it as of yet. She looked at me with a gaze that I guessed meant excitement and said,

"Look at who I found for you."

I looked at her a brief moment, studying her, and then replied, "Who? As in... a person...?"

She nodded, and pulled out a girl from behind her back with great haste. The fragile-looking girl stumbled, letting out a small cry. Seeing me, she seemed to become even more timid. Mother, smiling happily, bent down on one knee to get to the same height as her.

"This is Mikage. From her crown, I believe she is a princess," she said. The girl that she introduced as Mikage nodded quickly and refused to meet eyes with either of us. Her long brown hair hung down past her hips, and fluffy bangs nearly completely covered a thin strip of gold across her forehead- what Mother referred to as her 'crown'. But what stood out to me is the gold sun upon her forehead, and the face marks of a full dog yokai. Pointed elven ears protruded from the thick brown tufts on either side of her head resembling rug tassels. She had light petal pink lips that appeared well-cared for. Her eyes could barely be seen from her timid position, which allowed her bangs to cover them. Over all... She did look like a princess to me.

"Why have you brought her here, Mother?" I asked, keeping my eyes off of the girl. Mother just looked at me and shrugged, her eyes now closing.

"You like only full demons, isn't that right...? Well... You simply cannot remain alone for the rest of your life. I need an heir after you, and seeing as you're my only son..." she said nonchalantly. I looked at her with disbelief.

"Meaning you wish for me to accept this girl as my mate in the future... You cannot be s-" I stopped my words to glance at the girl, who had her head bowed in shyness. She seemed somewhat scared... Or nervous. Trembling, she backed away a bit, uttering a small whimper. I didn't want to risk the possibility of making her feel worse with my words. Why did I care? But since she was so young, I decided not to be too rough. With that, I took a deep breath in and out, my hot breath creating a puff into the cool air. "What is it you wish for me to do...?"

"I just want you to play with her a bit! That is all I wish, my son." She stated, smiling calmly. She tucked her hands inside of her lavender sleeves, and gazed steadily at me. I didn't like the look that she was giving me. Frankly, it made me rather uncomfortable.

"I do not 'play'. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit more serious then those my age. But... Fine." I said. "Let her do as she pleases." I turned and began heading back up to my room promptly. Hearing quick footsteps pounding gently on the wood behind me, I turned to look at the girl, who had followed me as soon as I had given her permission. Not long after, I just returned to going up the stairs. A gentle tug on my sleeve caused me to return my attention to the girl yet again.

The small hand that had gripped kimono sleeve quickly turned into two hands. The girl was very quiet as she spoke, her voice barely audible.

"I was in the flower f-fields when your mother found me... So... I do have some of your flowers... I-I'm sorry..." That is when I noticed the second hand that had taken hold of my sleeve clutched a few wilting dandelions as though they were treasure. I could feel the warmth of her hands through the fabric on my kimono... Something I had never felt before. I sighed and turned back away.

"They're only weeds. It doesn't matter to me." I continued to make my way back up the stairs. I smelt her scent lighten a little, signaling that some of her stress had gone.

"If I-I um... May ask... Uh... How old are you?"

"Twelve as of today."

"I-I'm five."

I gave a slight bob of the head.

"W-well happy birthday."

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

Mikage sat on the floor of my bedroom smiling, playing with the dandelions she picked earlier. I watched her carefully for some reason. She had now taken to calling them names that didn't make much sense, and creating scenarios with them. For a reason unknown to me, it was fascinating to watch her just twirl those weeds around, pretending they were people. I had to admit. Even if it sounded absurd to me then, she was... In a way... Interesting. It was as though something was hidden underneath this shy exterior of hers; though I knew that probably wasn't true.

I happened to spot her catching a glimpse at me. When she realized that I was looking too, she smiled shyly, cocking her head.

"Lord Sessho-Maru? Do you w-want to play with them?" She asked hopefully. At least she had the decency to refer to me respectfully. I looked at her face, then at the wilting plants she held in her hands.

"I don't really 'play'." I replied. I turned away from her so I wouldn't see the look of disappointment on her face.

All I heard was a soft, "Okay."

And then, I felt guilty for saying no. Wait a minute. Guilt? _Pah!_ I don't feel such ridiculous emotions. Guilt, sadness and love were meant for weak half-breeds and humans! I sighed.

"Well... I suppose... Maybe I could try... Only for a little while. If you truly want it that much," I said, pretending I was above it all. I heard a small little gasp and suddenly I felt arms around my middle. She... Was hugging me...?

"T-thank you so much Lord Sessho-Maru!" She cried, tightly clinging to me. I looked to the side and closed my eyes. For some reason... I didn't want to look away.

"It really isn't that big of a deal. I don't see why you're so happy. Don't make me change my mind, girl," I grunted. I took a brief moment to glance at her, and in that moment, she looked up at me with wide blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light.

"I-it is to me... Because I really wanted to play with you, Lord Sessho-Maru!" Still, she sat there, clinging tightly to my waist.

"You can let go of me now, girl. Your not well enough associated with me to be hugging me like this. Nobody is," I said quietly. She immediately let go and jumped back a couple feet.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She apologized. She bent down into an apologetic bow, head touching the floor. "I shouldn't have hugged you like that...!"

This sight proved quite unsettling for me... Seeing her react so much to such a small matter...

"Forget I said anything, It's fine." I put a hand on my knee and lifted myself to my feet. Why did I just correct my words so quickly...? I couldn't possibly... Care. No. What an absurd thought...

I picked up one of the shriveled plants and waved it around in her face. Suddenly her pupils enlarged and she was chasing after it.

_Like a puppy... _I thought, amused. I twirled it between two fingers, then suddenly she pounced. I felt her hands clasp around mine first, and then while the world moved quickly for a moment, I felt the rest of her body slam into mine. When I had reopened my eyes, there lay Mikage, rubbing her head, probably because she had hit her head against mine. I didn't feel the pain until a few seconds later. I quickly went into action.

"Are you injured?" I asked quickly. The last thing I needed were her parents opposing me into getting my place as leader over the western lands. She just slowly nodded her head. I could see just a bit of a shine around the rim of her eyes... She was crying...

Now, it felt as though my body was doing its own bidding. I felt myself lean forward, before I used my sleeve to wipe away the girl's tears.

"Stop that now," I commanded her. "It doesn't suit you."

"L-Lord S-Sessho-Maru... W-what's...", she stammered, unable to complete her sentence. She still held some of the dandelions in her hand, but then slowly she wrapped her arms around me again. What was on my mind then, was to sooth her pain, and take her mind off of it- if only to keep her quiet.

I was being completely pathetic! UGH! What would Father think of me? When I thought that, I knew that he would be rubbing it in my face. I had gone completely soft! I returned to my feet, gently pushing her off.

_ Enough is enough,_ I reminded myself. She had stopped crying now, finally. How could a full-demon be such a weakling, even being female? I never cried. Yet such a small thing set her off.

"You are a full-demon, correct? A daiyokai in the flesh and blood. That's how I know. I can smell it. So why don't you act like it? Why do you let me command you, princess, huh?"

I saw her flinch a bit, before she looked up at me. The look on her face surprised me, that is for certain. She stood up, and I noticed that she was a good seven inches shorter than me.

"B-because... I'm afraid if people know what I am, I won't make friends. T-that is what I-I want most, Lord Sessho-Maru!" she cried.

Friends? Why did she wish such a thing? I could practically feel my wisdom slipping from my head with all this stupid talk. I slowly sank down back onto my bottom, looking at the floor.

"Why?" I inquired.

She came down shortly after on her knees, gazing at me with her head tilted, her face inquisitive. I growled and continued.

"I need no such things, so why do you? You should be using your powers, not wasting your time."

Then she did something that truly surprised me. She giggled, and then began laughing. I hadn't believed that I would hear her laugh, especially when she was so shy.

"Silly Lord Sessho-Maru! I am not allowed to use any powers yet; I don't know how, either," she told me, without stammering or fumbling with her words this time. Wait... What? She didn't know how to use her abilities? What a story! A demon who knew not how to use her abilities to her advantage? Ludicrous! Simply nonsensical!

But the more I sat there, the more I had begun to believe her.

That's when I knew, that I would need to teach this girl. I had to teach her how to become a true full-demon.


	2. The Imp

CHAPTER TWO

Mikage

Lord Sessho-Maru was gazing at me strangely, making me want to look away. He looked angry... Oh... I hoped I hadn't done anything to upset him. That's what I least wanted. I glanced down now, knowing that his golden eyes looked as though they wanted to burn a hole through me. Obviously, I had insulted him, though I didn't know how. I took this chance to question him.

"L-Lord Sessho-Maru? W-what is it?" I asked quietly, hoping not to make matters worse.

"How can you bear not knowing how to use your powers, girl? You're a _demon_! It makes no sense!" he spat.

I felt my body flinch as he said the word 'demon'. Something about it made me shudder. It was the kind of shudder that racked your whole body, that happened when you saw a lot of blood for the first time. Wait- blood? Where did that come from?

"I'm teaching you how to use your powers, and that's final. Do you hear? I can't have you insulting my kind, and still staying in this house. Got it?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I nodded, dazed.

"I-I understand..."

"Good. Now come on!"

"Where are we... Um... Going?" I asked.

Lord Sessho-Maru grabbed my hand tightly with his, pulling me to my feet. He said nothing to my question, though I guessed he was bringing me to train. Much to my dismay, he displayed his anger in his actions as well. His hand was squeezing hard.

I thought about saying something, or complaining. I had even opened my mouth, but the words never came. Discouraged, I shut my mouth, the hot air ready to come out with a sigh.

_Ouch! _

I winced at something sharp cutting my hand, causing the sigh to go inwards instead. Just as I was about to let out a cry, the Lord's command rang through my head. I bit my tongue, hoping to distract myself. He had told me not to cry, and I respected his order. That's when I felt something warm and wet trickle down my palm. The coppery, sharp scent made its way almost immediately into my nose. Blood. If I could smell it, then that meant-

Lord Sessho-Maru stopped abruptly. He stood there for a moment before shifting to face me. Slowly, he raised my hand to his face and looked at it.

"Why didn't you tell me that my claws cut you?" he asked softly. His voice... It gave me the chills. Despite his childish body, his calm, smooth tone was mature. Even the way he spoke to me now reminded me of Mama's tone when I had done something wrong. The placid exterior, the seething interior. It wasn't hard for me to see.

"It didn't hurt that bad, L-Lord Sessho-Maru. I'm fine, r-really!" I waved my other hand to try and assure him, but he wasn't so easily fooled. Narrowing his eyes, he ran his thumb over the cut, and pressed a bit. I yelped and covered my mouth. Sucking in my breath, I bit my lower lip. My eyes threatened to spill, but I didn't want them to. It wasn't just a cut. Something else caused the gash to give me searing pain.

"You lied," he stated. "My claws contain poison, but..."

I felt a fear creep into my mind as I became a bit frantic. Poison? What could happen? Could I get sick, or something? Did it have some kind of a side-effect?

"B-but what? A-am I gonna get sick?"

He shook his head as he showed me the wound.

"It doesn't appear to have affected you in any way."

He was right. I knew the effects of many poisons, but this scratch just looked like a regular old cut.

So, taking my other hand, he led me downstairs.

"Hurt her already, Sessho-Maru...?" his mama said with a sigh, most likely smelling my blood. Lord Sessho-Maru didn't say a word, but simply continued to lead me wherever it was we were going. That was when I realized that we were going outside! How exciting! I felt my grimace transform into a smile quickly. The outdoors was filled with fragrances of flowers, trees for climbing, and especially lilies. How nice was i-

"LORD SESSHO-MARU!" a loud voice screeched, making me tear my hand away from Lord Sessho-Maru's so that I could try to drown some of the horrendous noise. I also saw Lord Sessho-Maru tense, but he didn't look all that much in pain. I wondered how it was that he could handle things like that.

When I saw what was running our way, I had to let out a scream. Something green, beady-eyed, and wrinkly was coming straight at us! Was it a demon? Mama and Papa had said something about demons other than daiyokais, but this was terrifying! I had no clue how big it was until it finally was able to clamber down the hill. And when it did, I had to feel a bit ashamed at myself for being scared.

"Who are-"

"WHO ARE YOU?! STATE YOUR NAME AND BUSINESS WITH LORD SESSHO-MARU, WENCH!" the creature cried, beating me over the head with some weird staff. _That _hurt.

"Ow!" I yelled, holding my throbbing skull. That was the second time today that I had hit my head, and the third time that I had gotten injured.

Lord Sessho-Maru, it appeared, had grown quite tired of this creature, and simply plucked the staff from his hands. He looked at it for a moment, before smashing it over the thing's head and growling.

"Jaken! Did Mother not tell you we were having a guest over?!" he fumed. The green imp-looking creature cowered at his feet and began repeatedly apologizing. Maybe the creature and I had something in common...

"Well yes, Milord! B-but I didn't know it was her! I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me I-"

Glancing over at me, the creature stopped to stare, and I could feel my cheeks heat up. Now not only had I gotten this imp's attention, but also Lord Sessho-Maru's. Lord Sessho-Maru glared down at the green goblin-like thing, and growled.

"What are you staring at?" he growled, and bashed him over the head yet again.

I jumped up now. The poor creature I knew, probably hadn't meant it.

"U-um, Lord Sessho-Maru...?" I asked. Oh, no... I had gotten both of their attention again...! I closed my eyes, hoping to forget that fact. "I-I... I'm sure that he didn't mean it... I think he was just worried about you. M-maybe y-you could let him explain..." I rubbed the back of my head, where I had been hit with the staff. I felt a hard lump, and knew that it would probably swell even more. It was warm, and it hurt to touch, so I refrained from doing it again. But doing that also helped me forget that two pairs of eyes were staring at me.

"Right..." I heard Lord Sessho-Maru mutter. "I got a bit carried away, Jaken. Now tell me what you wanted."

I switched my gaze between them, realizing that it was me that had just solved this dispute. Though I had never tried such a thing before, doing this made me feel pretty good!

While Lord Sessho-Maru and the imp talked, I looked around at my surroundings. Circling me were tall blades of golden grass, stretching for quite aways. Above was Lord Sessho-Maru's palace, led up to by a long set of stairs, that I hadn't really remembered going down. But turning my head up, I saw the sky... Oh... It was so pretty! Bright oranges and pinks and yellows lit the sky up with the setting sun, casting a gorgeous sheen of color upon the prairie. A satisfyingly warm breeze blew against my face, allowing a fragrance of the nearby lily field to waft into my nose. The sunset looked just like the colors of the lilies, I noticed. I felt myself inwardly gasp with the beauty of it all.

I heard a bit of rustling beside me. Looking in the direction, I saw the imp approaching. He smirked a bit up at me, and leaning in he whispered,

"I guess I could call you Milady now, knowing that you were the girl in my Lord Sessho-Maru's mother's plans!"

He snickered a bit, while my face heated up with what I'm sure, was a bright shade of red.

"W-wait, what?" I stammered nervously, just as a foot came down upon his head.

"Don't get your hopes up, Jaken. It's never going to happen," Lord Sessho-Maru told him simply. "I don't know what Mother told you, but whatever it is, it isn't true."

The one called Jaken then popped up like a mole.

"Yes, well, Lady Mother said she was beautiful! Are you denying that, Milord?" Jaken quizzed. I saw Sessho-Maru flinch and then narrow his eyes. He didn't answer. "Ahhh! So perhaps you _are_ falling for her, then!" he cried. He turned to the sky, eyes almost sparkling, and clasped his hands together. "Perhaps there's still hope for me and Milord..."

I could almost feel my face burning with a deep blush. That was when Lord Sessho-Maru's foot again connected with Jaken's head.

"Shut your mouth; or I'll kill you," he rumbled, shooting a death glare at him. I giggled. I knew that if I tried, that I could get used to it here.


	3. The Annoyance

CHAPTER THREE

Sessho-Maru

"So you're saying you don't know who her parents are?" I asked, feeling my frustration rising. Mother's face twisted a bit into a bit of a guilty expression. I groaned. How could she be so careless?

Meanwhile, the girl sat in the corner, holding her knees to her chest. She was gazing out the window, probably concerned about her current situation. Jaken worriedly was running about, and my stress was building. Normally, I wouldn't care. But it was a princess we- no, _my mother, _had kidnapped. It could threaten my place claiming the throne... Pah. No, I wan't letting anything come to that. But nonetheless, Mother's childish behavior was getting extremely infuriating.

"Come now, my son... I'm sure you wouldn't mind having her here for a while..." Mother capered, placing her cheek upon her hand, staring amusedly at me.

"Do you just enjoy toying with people?" I asked. "Enough imbecility. Get serious."

"My, my, has your vocabulary grown... Do you intend to challenge the scholars?"

"Enough!" I yelled.

Everything in the room got silent, but I could just feel the fumbling girl and Jaken staring at my back. But I continued.

"Do you honestly intend to keep a five-year old girl in this palace against her will, with no means of protection? I assure you, I shall not be the one to guard her. I have two swords and a land to obtain, and I do not intend to have a mate. So why do you keep her here? You should learn to ask me first before you make such huge decisions!"

I felt out of breath by the time I had finished. Mother raised an eyebrow, her lips pursed into a look of extreme irritation. I'm sure that I had destroyed any plans she had about a mate for me.

"Spiteful child," she muttered, turning her head to place her chin on her hand.

We were in silence for a while until I finally heard Jaken.

"Oh, Milady... Please do not cry, please... You know Lord Sessho-Maru, always the stubborn one... Oh... Dear..."

I heard not just Jaken, but a quiet sniffling as well. But what did I care? I didn't. Going upstairs, I sat on my floor, and said not a word.

* * *

The next morning, I went downstairs. The sun hadn't even made it's way into the sky yet, but still, the room was tinted turquoise with the early dawn light. On the floor, lay Mikage and Jaken, her eyes red. Kneeling down beside her, I felt curious. Why had she cried so much? Which statement was it that I had said that had upset her so much? Or could it be both? I watched as our shadows combined, simply gazing into the darkness. After a while, I glanced back up at the two.

Jaken had, of course, snuggled himself against her, but I didn't care. I leaned in a bit closer, examining her face. After crying, why was it that her face looked so different? I felt her breath on my face now. I couldn't actually say that it was an 'unpleasant' feeling. It smelt of the sour yuzu fruit that I easily recognized. Mother used to place the peel within the hot springs to produce its pleasing scent in the winter.

Sighing, I leaned back, and put a hand to my forehead, knowing that it would of course, be cold, as always.

"You let your pride get a hold of you too often, Sessho-Maru. You truly made her upset. She spent a majority of the night crying, trying to stay quiet." Turning, I saw my mother standing in the doorway, wearing a deep blue kimono. I blinked a couple of times before returning my gaze to the girl. "You know, her crying over you may just mean she cares enough to forgive you," Mother said as she sat beside me. I sighed.

"I owe an apology to no one. Besides. I'm busy, and need to train." I was about to get up and leave, but she stopped me.

"Sessho-Maru... You forget. You are still a child... So is she... The training can wait."

Warmth... I felt warmth... Again... And now I had discovered where it came from... Mikage had shifted positions and had her back pressed against me. Why didn't I push her off? Perhaps I should. I raised my hand to her shoulder, but stopped. What was that under my nails...? Raising my hand to my face, I was able to examine closer. Dark burgundy color. It was dried blood. I remembered then.

"You know, you may want to apologize to her for that as well," Mother requested. I could, but I wouldn't. This time, I did rise to my feet, and she didn't stop me. But something else did. Mother heard it too, and as we turned in the direction of the sound, we both were taken aback.

"Mikage! MIKAGE!"

Two voices were calling in unison. Mikage stirred, and Mother covered up her ears.

"We must move her," Mother said frantically. "Hide her, and do _not_ come out until I give you permission to do so. Understand?"

"Mother, it's her parents. You cannot keep her here," I protested, not prepared to do as she said. She whipped her head around to face me, obviously angered.

"Do as I say, Sessho-Maru!" she hissed. She was trying to keep her voice down, but I knew the girl wouldn't stay asleep for long.

"Fine," I snapped. Picking the girl up in my arms, I absconded out of the room and up into mine. I had to stay light-footed, because I knew Mother wanted her to stay asleep. Why Mother didn't want her to leave, I wasn't sure.

Once I had gotten my room, I sat on the floor, and lay the girl in my lap. She was small, but still, I had to support her head and shoulders with one of my arms.

"Mm..." the girl squinted her eyes shut.

_Dammit..._ I thought. _She's waking up._I was astonished that she hadn't earlier.

She yawned before repositioning herself. Then she seemed content. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was quite a heavy sleeper. Her breathing was light, and I could feel her chest gently moving up and down as she slept. Staring forward, I remained quiet. I could hear talking below me, but the floor was too thick for me to hear what was being said. I heard the door close, and looking out the window, I saw a young couple looking very depressed as they left. Looking at the girl, I noticed that she looked so much like her mother.

"They've left, Sessho-Maru."

Mother stood, looking quite triumphant in the doorway.

"Why have you turned them away? Do you wish to keep her here that much?" I asked. She nodded.

"Indeed I do," she replied. She had a smirk on her face, and looking down at my arms, the smirk became more mischievous. "You act as though you don't care about her, when in fact you do Sessho-Maru."

This was just the type of behavior that annoyed me, but I wouldn't allow her to know that. Sighing, I replied,

"You know that isn't true." Just because I was holding the girl, didn't mean I even remotely liked her. I had simply done so to prevent her waking up. Setting her down on the floor, I was now able to rest upon my knee. I kept my gaze steady on Mother, waiting for a response, but I got none. She simply continued to stare at me with that smug look.

"Yes, right, and I suppose you intend for me to believe that you aren't a dog demon as well. Just admit it to yourself, Sessho-Maru," she sighed sarcastically.

"Admit what? There is nothing to admit," I responded. Mother seriously needed to stop with her shenanigans. Mother suspired, and turned.

"That imp has been bothering me. Perhaps you should keep him company as well, son."

As soon as she left, Jaken came in, and began to harangue about how I had made him wake up from a great dream. I suppose I simply had to deal with these annoying imbeciles.


	4. The Fall

CHAPTER FOUR

Mikage

When I woke up, I was laying on the floor. How weird... I had fallen asleep somewhere else, I was sure... But when I sat up, I realized that I was in Lord Sessho-Maru's room! H-how did I get in here? Startled, I looked around. Lord Sessho-Maru wasn't in here, and neither was Lord Jaken.

I yawned, and stretched. Where were they, I wonder? I had also wondered why Mama and Papa hadn't come searching for me... That kind of worried me, but I would have to think about that later. I had better get out of Lord Sessho-Maru's room... Looking at the wall paintings, I realized that they were lilies. That reminded me...

_I was in the middle of a huge field. So pretty... So many lilies... I smiled... This was completely beautiful. Without thinking, I began picking some of them. But looking at the bunch I had gathered, I began to want more color in my bouquet. seeing some pretty little yellow flowers, I picked those too. Pick and yellow. That would look nice in Mama's room. _

_ "Hello, there... May I ask who you are?" I heard a voice ask. Startled, I whirled around. Standing there, was a beautiful woman with long white hair, golden eyes, and fur wrapped around her shoulders. She looked to be a yokai... That made me nervous. I backed up, before falling on my bottom. I had been caught! Scared, I tried backing up more. I was panicking, because I knew what demons could do. I had heard stories about demons... And they were terrifying. _

_ "I'm... I'm s-s-so sorry, I-"_

_ "Shhh. It's okay. I'm not here to hurt y-" _

_ The woman stopped talking and stared at me. Her eyes widened for a bit, before she smiled and held out her hand. "Listen. How about we talk it over at my palace?"_

_ Palace? She must be royalty, then. The offer was tempting, but Mama and Papa had told me to never talk to strangers. Although she seemed nice, I could never know._

_ "Mama t-told me not to talk to strangers..." I stammered nervously. The woman laughed. Then she sat down beside me._

_ "I have a son. His name is Sessho-Maru... He could use a friend. I think that you could be a very good friend for him," she said. Wait... Sessho-Maru? Doesn't that mean 'Killing Perfection'? But... He needed a friend, and so did I. Maybe... Just for a little while._

_ "I-I guess..."_

_ Immediately, her facial expression lit up. She then grabbed my hand, and ran off with me to the palace._

After thinking about it, I realized something. If I hadn't gone with her, then I never would have met Lord Sessho-Maru and Lord Jaken. I smiled to myself; until I remembered what had happened the night before. I sighed. That's right.

Sadly, I made my way out of Lord Sessho-Maru's room. Why did I want Lord Sessho-Maru and Lord Jaken to be my friends so much, I wonder? I continued to think, but then, some loud noises from outside interrupted my thoughts. Curious, I went to a window to see.

Outside, was what I thought was Lord Sessho-Maru, and Lord Jaken. But they were fighting... Or training. I couldn't be sure. They were very into their fighting. I stared at them for a while, watching Lord Sessho-Maru, mostly. He was so great at fighting... And yet, I knew none. I didn't even know how to throw a punch.

Jaken was defending himself with that staff, which was a... F-flamethrower?! My eyes widened as Lord Sessho-Maru easily dodged the blast. Hovering in the air for a moment, he drew his hand back. Out shot a long whip of light that curved directly at Lord Jaken.

_Oh no! Move, Lord Jaken! _I screamed in my head. I moved closer to the window, not realizing that it was open. Much to my horror, I felt myself fall forward. It was all a rush, my blood ran cold. The world sped around me, but I was too terrified to scream. Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for the impact...

But it never came!

Surprised, I opened an eye, only to realize my feet were firmly planted on the ground. Looking up, I yelped a bit. The window I had fallen from towered at least one hundred feet above me. I was getting dizzy, now... Holding my head, I almost jumped out of my skin when someone started talking to me.

"Milady! Did you...?"

Lord Sessho-Maru stood beside him, eyes wide in shock. He grabbed my arm, looking me over completely. Then he pulled back quickly. His eyes widened even more after looking up at the window I fell from. I looked down, scared of what he would say. He bent down to look at my face.

"Did you... Fall from there, girl...?" asked Lord Sessho-Maru quietly. I looked up.

"I-I think... So..." I stammered, the world spinning a bit. I felt like I was going to faint. Lord Sessho-Maru grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Girl. Don't faint on me. I want to know what happened!" he demanded, shaking me a bit. The world went black, and then I fell asleep.


	5. The Rescue

CHAPTER FIVE

Sessho-Maru

The girl's eyes rolled back before her knees buckled.

"Milady!" Jaken called out. I felt myself rush forward and grab her by the arm. Holding her up, I was startled. Her body... Was so limp. Jaken ran up to me, looking over the girl. "Milord don't just dangle her like that!" However, I didn't listen to him. Her head fell forward, and her weight seemed to fall to her lower half. She just seemed so... Lifeless...

But what my mind was really thinking about, was how she had fallen from such a tremendous height, and landed safely, without a scratch or bruise in sight. Perhaps that is why she had passed out. From realizing her accomplishment.

Below me, Jaken stamped his foot.

"Milord! Did you hear me?! Don't just dangle her like that! You could dislocate her wrist, or something! Milord!"

"I can hear you, Jaken."

Slipping my other arm beneath her legs, I lifted her up. Being so close to her, I noticed what she smelt like. Honeysuckle and a tint of cherry blossom. The slight tang of citrus mixed in with a light honey scent immersed me easily. Of course, Jaken interrupted.

"Milord! We must get her back to the palace!" he cried. I knew he was right. Mother would know what to do about such a thing. I could do nothing more here.

Closing my eyes, I began to head in the direction of the palace. Jaken was keeping up for once as well. As I walked, I realized just how hard the ground was here. How had she landed so _softly_ even? Her feet were bare. The pain may have also rendered her weak. Whatever the case, I would find out later from her when she awoke.

Eventually, I became tired of the infinite stairs, deciding to waste no more time. As I teleported, I heard Jaken's cries of surprise below, but paid no mind. I continued into the door.

Inside, sat mother, upon her throne as I expected. As I approached, she let out a gasp.

"Sessho-Maru! What has happened to the girl? Tell me quickly," she exclaimed, getting up and running over. She picked up the girl from my arms, only using one of hers. She felt her forehead, and then returned her gaze to me. "Well?"

I cracked my neck out of boredom.

"Ask her. She was the one careless enough to fall out of a window," I retorted. Mother's jaw dropped.

"And _you_ were careless enough to let her?!" she yelled. I snorted.

"You care for this girl as though she were your own."

"I think of her as my own, now, Sessho-Maru!"

That made me look up. Jaken finally caught up, and ran up beside me, probably giving her a look of shock that should have been on my face.

"What Lady Mother? You truly care for this child that much?!" He dropped his staff onto the floor, creating a loud noise that irritated my ears.

Mother, most likely fed up with both of us, just spun on heel and stormed off elsewhere. We must have annoyed her. At least the girl could disrupt _her_ day instead of _mine_. I had better, and more productive uses of my time than taking care of a light-headed princess.

Turning, I was prepared to head back outside, if a certain imp hadn't stopped me.

"Milord... Do you not think that you should at least follow to check on her? I mean, no disrespect, but you _do _owe Milady after treating her so unkindly!" He leaned on his staff that he had retrieved from the floor and gazed up at me. The look I made him must have been horrible, since he recoiled.

"Do not tell me that I owe that girl _anything_. She does not belong here, and I think that it is about time for her to go home!"

I was completely fed up with this nonsense. I did not like that girl, I didn't care if she was a princess, and she was certainly no demon to me! What kind of fool did Mother take me for? Playing matchmaker and setting me up with _that_ pathetic excuse for a daiyokai! I had had enough.

"M-Milord... Come now... What did Lady Mikage ever do to hurt you...? You might at least try to be kind... I mean, she has been so sweet to both you and me!" Jaken's voice was faltering, knowing very well that he could be risking his life by saying such things. But he continued, seeing as I had not done anything. "I mean think about it... She didn't blame you for her hand, her fall, even for what you said last night! She even was willing to keep me warm last night, and resolve our fight... Now don't you think that you might just thank her? Just one little thank you." Jaken looked hopeful, but was soon put down.

"No," I replied simply, and continued to the doorway. I wouldn't be caught dead thanking that girl, or anyone, for that matter. I simply didn't commit to such filthy acts. But for some reason, I had to wonder. Could fragments of what Jaken had said been true?

* * *

Later, as I re-entered, I noticed the girl sitting on the ground, holding a cloth to her head. I said nothing as I walked past her, but suspected she had most likely followed me with her eyes.

"T-thank you, Lord Sessho-Maru," I heard her say softly. I turned my head back to look at her. What could she possibly be thanking me for? I made sure that I hadn't done a single thing for her. She kept her eyes directed at the floor, not even looking up when I came to her.

"For what?" I questioned, slightly curious by her gratitude. She lowered her voice even more, before answering my question.

"Lord Jaken told me what you did for me. That you helped me back into the p-palace. I-I didn't mean to faint." She had curled herself up a bit, plausibly doing so as an act of self-protection. Did she fear me? Or did she fear everyone? She was so unnaturally shy. It was hard to tell.

Sighing, I shook my head.

"I only did so because I was heading towards the palace anyways, girl. I didn't do it for you," I riposted. Finally, she looked up at me. She had this look of sorrowfulness on her face that really shouldn't be on such a young girl's face. I couldn't figure out why. She had just escaped death on her own, and she wasn't even nearly joyed.

"Even so," she whispered, shaking her head. "I wanted to thank you." She seemed to bite her tongue a bit, before continuing. "D-do... You really not want friends, Lord Sessho-Maru?" she inquired. This question I hadn't expected.

"No, I do not," I told her. Looking at her, her expression had gone from simply upset, to downright crestfallen. She closed her eyes before replying with a small,

"...I see."

When I looked at her, I realized something. Earlier, when she had told me that friends were what she wanted most, she wasn't lying. I honestly don't think she would mind if she never realized her powers. And if she couldn't get either of those things, then she had absolutely nothing. There wasn't anything for her to live for. And when I thought of it that way, I felt somewhat bad. Maybe then, I had understood her a bit better. Sighing, I knelt beside her.

"My needs are different than yours, Mikage. In order to understand each other at all, you need to realize that about me," I said quietly. Her eyes widened, probably since I had used her name. Deciding not to dwell here any longer, I stood up, and walked out of the main room.

Of course, I knew that there was a woman watching us from behind a supporting pillar, and I knew the exact identity of that woman. As I came to the pillar, I stopped, but I didn't look.

"Be happy, Mother. That is the most you're getting out of me. I'm not being kind to her any longer." With that, I continued off. Jaken had followed me, of course. I had begun to think that perhaps he just enjoyed being vexatious. But no matter. I wasn't listening to anything he had to say, anyways.

"LORD SESSHO-MARU! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL?!" he screeched. Bashing me over the head with that atrocious staff, he screeched again. "I am much older and wiser than you are right now, and I find it my right to inform you of how childish you are behaving!"

My head was throbbing, and all I could think was how much I wanted to pop a certain imp's head off like a dandelion flower. Growling, I shot my hand out, attempting to take a chunk of skin off with it. Jaken shrieked, and just barely moved out of the way.

"You ungrateful dog!"

"That's right, Jaken, I'm the dog that is going to tear your head off..." I rumbled furiously. Jaken widened his eyes and hid behind a pillar.

" I-I'm sorry, Milord! I-i-it won't happen again, I a-a-assure you!" he cried. Squeezing his eyes shut, he hid his head yet again.

"It had better not. For should it happen again, you will die."

Quietly, I turned my head away. As I continued to walk, I gave the fear-stricken Jaken one simple direction.

"Watch over the girl."


	6. The Memory

CHAPTER SIX

Mikage

I wanted to go home badly. I didn't think that I would ever make friendship with Lord Sessho-Maru now. He didn't even want to look at me. I wanted to just go home and have Mama and Papa help me feel better; though I knew that Mama wouldn't. I wanted them back now. I wanted them to help me feel happy again. I was exhausted. I had put forth so much effort, but every time, he just pushed me away. I really should learn to take hints.

Stumbling to my feet, I grabbed the wall. Immediately, a sharp pain shot through my legs, and all the way up my back. Why now? Why did I have to have back pain just now? Squeezing my eyes shut, I forced myself all the way up. I had to restrain myself just so that I didn't gouge the wall with my nails. I had to get out.

Painfully, I began limping towards the hallway door. I wondered why I was in so much pain, but I had just assumed it was from my old injury.

Looking around, I reached my hand out tentatively, thrusting the chamber door open.

"Milady! Where do you think you're going?" Lord Jaken asked, pushing me back, away from the threshold. I fell onto my bottom, making by legs and back start to sting again. I hadn't even sensed him! Had I really been that distracted by my hurting to notice? I searched my mind for a response, but couldn't find any.

"You look hurt, Milady! Is something wrong?" Coming by my side, he felt my forehead. "No fever," he commented, coming around to my backside. "What hurts?" I turned to look at him, wondering if I should say. Feeling uncomfortable when he met my gaze, averted my eyes. I didn't want to be noticed. I sighed, and decided someone could know, as long as it was just one person.

"My back," I whispered. He took no time in untying the ribbon bound around my middle. I felt it fall, along with my top. I knew what his reaction would be, but still, I jumped when he screamed.

"Lady M-Mikage... What is that? It's all the way f-from your shoulder to your hip... Did... You g-get attacked? I-it's so big..." He ran his finger along it, making me cry out. His cold skin should have felt good against it, but instead, more searing pain ambushed me. Even after all this time, it still hurt. That fall was probably what had made the pain come back.

I sensed Lord Sessho-Maru coming, most likely alerted by Lord Jaken's scream. I felt myself break into a cold sweat. I didn't want to face Lord Sessho-Maru again. I tried to force myself up again, but Jaken grabbed my arm.

"You can't go anywhere! Lord Sessho-Maru needs to see! He will know what to do!"

The little thing had tremendous strength for being so small! I tried to yank away, but I couldn't even get myself to my feet, much less make a getaway. Before I could prevent it, a tear fell down my face. A slight hint of aggravation caused me to grit my teeth.

"Please Lord Jaken... I-I want to go home. I can't be here... I-I am not supposed to be here, and Lord Sessho-Maru doesn't want me here..." I felt pathetic crying again, but I couldn't stop. "Besides, h-he hates me, anyway..." I sunk back to the cold wood, feeling defeated. I hadn't been that upset until I had let the words come out. The dog demon of the west hated me... And he probably wouldn't be the last one to hate me, either. I was so repulsively shy, and weak. People probably thought that I was unable to think for myself. Thinking like that made me more disgusted with myself by the moment.

Lord Jaken let go of my arm, and patted my shoulder sympathetically. He looked at me in the eyes and shook his head.

"Milord doesn't hate you," he said, sitting down. I nodded.

"Yes h-he does, Lord Jaken... Sessho-Maru-sama dislikes everything about m-me... I mean just look at me. I'm pathetic, and I don't even know how to use my abilities. I'm a waste of his air... I shouldn't even have been born a dog demon! Now should I?" I was speaking so quietly, I was hardly audible. Eventually, the room fell into a choking silence. My face was hot. My eyes stung, and my lungs felt as though they were lacking air.

"You will learn, Lady Mikage. I promise. Then even he couldn't resist being your friend." He patted my head, before running off. And breathing in, I realized why. When I had taken air in, I had also taken in the scent of the spicy, cool aroma of Lord Sessho-Maru. I averted my eyes and kept my head bowed as he approached. All I could see of him was his feet, and I didn't want to see any more. I was too scared. My fear was thick in the air. So much, that it was stifling.

"You want to leave?" he asked emotionlessly. His voice wasn't threatening, but it wasn't exactly comforting, either. I suppose he had heard me... Everything I had said. I was hesitant to even nod my answer. He sighed, and walked closer. "Answer me." Quickly, I nodded. I heard him take in a large breath, before letting it out slowly. "Then go."

He bent down, before hoisting me up onto my feet. Surprised, I looked at his face. It held no signs of anger on it whatsoever. He gazed at me for a while, before asking me f I could stand. I nodded again, and he let go of my arms.

"T-thank you." I said quietly. I tried to bow my thanks, but squealed when another sharp pain shoot up my spine. My hair slid off of my back, now hanging in front of my eyes. I gaped in pain.

"Girl... What is that scar?" He came behind me, running his hand down it. The only thing I could do to keep myself from yowling in pain was biting my lip. I felt the warm red liquid trickle down my chin, causing me to force the sticky material away with a stiffened hand. The blood that was a disgrace to even myself filled my nostrils, making me want to scrub myself in a river. "Did Jaken examine it?"

I straightened myself slowly, and turned to look at him. He had asked about my scar... Which meant he had to care a little bit, right?

He turned away. "I don't care, I'm just curious." Still, what he had asked had to make me smile; though it had become more of a grimace, I'm sure.

When he met eyes with me again, he furrowed his brow. "Why are you smiling?"

"You do too care, Lord Sessho-Maru," I pointed out, clutching my skirt. He picked up my shirt and thrust it at me before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous..." he grumbled. I pulled on my kimono top, being careful not to irritate my scar again. The now chilly silk felt irresistibly soothing when it rubbed against it. "Just go home." His firm voice awoke me from my moment of bliss. Though when I did look at him, he was keeping his eyes off of me.

"Well... Um... D-do you want me to go...?" I questioned. He stood there silent for a bit, as though thinking. I glanced to the side. "You don't have to tell me." He peeked at me. "I'll come back if you um... Well... Want me too... O-okay...?" I limped my way over to the door again. "T-tell your mama that I said thank you, okay?" He said nothing as I closed the door behind me.

I stood in my room, gazing at the many scrolls placed herbs lay piled about, some even scattered from the breeze that had blown them. The floor had been scratched up from the many broken and shattered pieces of battle armor and swords that I had found outside. all of which were now placed in a chest so that I wouldn't step on them. All of the outfitted kimonos that I had worn when I was younger I had torn, each into decorative (or at least I thought they were) pieces that I hung from the ceiling. The fabric was so gorgeous. I couldn't bear to discard it. On the wall was a long tapestry of a dragon, completely hand-painted by me.

It had been such a tear-filled reunion last week, but it was over now. The memory still lingered, though. Along with the scratches that flew diagonal over my cheek and the bruises that offered me bunt pain. I bent my knees, making sure to stay entirely silent. If Mama or Papa found out that I was doing this, they would be simply horrified.

I brought my hands into the air, balling them into fists. I had to learn... Sessho-Maru-sama was right. A daiyokai that didn't know how to fight, was simply ridiculous. I threw a punch into the air. It flew through the air without wavering, or falling out of the line I had aimed. It felt so good.

This time, I kicked high, only coming inches from my own forehead. How was this so easy already? I had only been practicing for a few days. I was getting faster, but I had to remember something important. I had promised myself that I would only use my skills in self-defense, or to protect others. I sliced my hands through the air in front of me, getting faster as I combined the lunges with a swinging kick. Was I really learning this for those reasons, though? Some other part of me... Was lusting to taste battle... But I couldn't listen to it. It could change me.

A call of my name immediately made me sit down. They couldn't know that I was doing this! I folded my hands together.

"U-um yes?" I asked. A guard of ours came through the door. He bowed his respect to me, taking off his helmet. I still didn't like that...

"Your parents have ordered me to evacuate you from the palace, My Princess. A horde of demons is coming towards the Eastern lands. They are very far away, and were only spotted by our patrol. Still, your mother wishes to take precautions." A horde of demons... If that were true, that could mean they may attack and destroy the whole land... I couldn't allow that... Especially when I could help a little... But I knew that I shouldn't risk irritating my wounds again. Worriedly, I nodded, and followed him out the doorway.

"Do you um... Know anything else...?" I inquired. He shook his head as he continued through the wooden-floored hallway.

"Nothing else is known. They appear to be keeping their profile low as of now." He continued to ramble on, but I wasn't listening to him, now. I sensed a strong demonic aura coming even closer. It was huge, too. And like that, it was here.

I heard screams from outside, and debris flying. No... Please not now... The guard I recognized as Kujiro turned to me and picked me up over his shoulder. "Forgive me Princess." He began to run. I flew up and down on his hard shoulder with his rapid foot movement, and frankly, my chest was beginning to hurt. Outside, I heard the heart-wrenching screeches of demons. Of course they would know to attack the land that was strongly against fighting... Then I saw it.

Outside, bashing the small houses was the demon. The one who had injured me so badly three years ago. It looked to be a huge wolverine, yet it had a serpentine tail and hide, and a ghastly wail that sent chills down my spine. I felt this horrible urge... I wanted to completely obliterate the creature, ripping it to shreds with my claws... I have never felt that way before, and it was terrifying... I never wanted to feel anything remotely close to such feelings. And yet, I wanted to feel them too. Just because I wanted to help my homeland.

Kujiro kept running. He was trying to follow orders, and I knew that. But I simply couldn't leave this unattended. I thrashed, and fought. Kicking my legs and slapping my hands against him as he let out cries of bewilderment. At last, he was forced to let me go. As I fled from where I was, I heard Kujiro shouting behind me. I would have to ignore him. I'm sorry, Mama and Papa, and the people they rule over. But I need to do this.

My fingers were tingling with the urge to tear up the vile animal, and as I got closer, the urge became more powerful.

Its disgustingly long nails and shriveled reptilian skin. Its soulless yellow eyes that held no remorse as it bashed houses. Its olive green scales that did nothing but remind me of murky bogs. The mind that had no recollection of what it had done to me.

I felt my back tingle just looking at the horrid animal.

That demon was destroying my land, the palace, my territory. It was time for it to go down. As I came directly in front of it, I called out it's name. A name I would never even utter anywhere, not even to myself. As it turned, I growled. Something was wrong with me right now... I opened my hands, and faced it without a fear. Something about it... It had made me do something, hadn't it? If I was going to die, I was going to die for my people, today.


	7. The Demon

CHAPTER SEVEN

Sessho-Maru

"Lord Sessho-Maru! The eastern lands have been attacked!" Jaken had run into the room only seconds before, and delivered this news to me. I sat there, hardly caring enough to ask.. He just kept running in circles, panicking. How bothersome.

"Why does this concern you so much, Jaken?" I grabbed his hat and pulled him back, allowing the stretchy strand to which it was attached to snap. His eyes were wide with terror as he looked up at me. His voice near a whisper, he replied,

"The eastern land is where Lady Mikage lives... And they're a group strongly against fighting..." He buried his head in his hands. "Oh, this is simply horrible! She is surely going to die!" He began to sob uncontrollably before I finally covered my hand over his mouth. The girl's lands were being attacked? Pah. Serves them right for being so pathetically weak. How could an entire land expect to survive without an ounce of fighting experience? Jaken was getting my hand all wet from all of his tears. Disgusting...

"Does Mother know?" I asked, trying to gather as much information as I could. Jaken shook his head. I thought about more questions. "What are they being attacked by? Humans or demons?" Jaken held up two fingers. Demons. "Many?" He nodded. I groaned. Of course, I knew he would harp at me until I went. Or until I killed him. I suppose the trip wouldn't be a complete waste. So many demons might supply at least a small challenge. I needn't get my hands dirty with Jaken's blood. It would take weeks to get the vile stench from my skin. I let go of Jaken's mouth, and let him fall to the ground.

Pulling on my temporary armor, I went out the door. Luckily, Mother hadn't noticed, since I knew that if Mikage's castle was destroyed, she would offer to take her in. I didn't want to go through that ever again. Just thinking of it was enough to make me frown.

"Wait for me, Milord!" Jaken cried, grabbing hold of my pant leg just as I took flight. The sky was foggy today, and it was nearly impossible to see forward, but I was sure that I would be fine. I could feel Jaken attempting to scramble up my legs, but continued to fly forward. Ahead, to the east, I thought that I could make out smoke, but I was too far away to tell. If that were true, then there must be fire-breathing demons involved in the attack. That also may assure Mikage's death, as Jaken had said. I'll be sure to destroy whatever demons did this. Perhaps if there are no remaining survivors, I could take over the eastern lands. That thought was slightly pleasing. However, I knew how father would react if I did this. Presumably, I would have to fight him over the domain, but I was just fine with that. I would get the land, and my swords. If I happened to encounter Father, I would be sure to take Tetsuaiga and Sounga. He wasn't going to keep what was rightfully mine from me any longer.

* * *

As I approached, it was evident that the kingdom was extremely damaged. The palace was in flames, villagers were screaming and running, and some horrendous reptile was fighting something Landing, the screams became even louder. Jaken clambered down, and looked around.

"Oh, is this place a mess!" he exclaimed, taking it all in. He was right. Debris lay littered upon the ground, along with blood and a few corpses. I glanced around, looking for something, although I didn't know what. Finding nothing, I went to work

Luckily, all that the smoke did to me was generate a strong tickle in my throat. However, my eyes stung just a bit.

Holding out my hand, out shot my energy whip.

The simmering strand of light curled out, feeling hot against my palm

This never got tiring. I couldn't help smirking. My blood ran hot through my veins, and my mouth watered. Drawing my hand back, I aimed the whip directly at one of the creatures' back. I heard a satisfying crack as the whip sliced clean through. The halves fell to the ground and began to soak the ground, however, I turned away before I could witness the full effects of my attack.

Close by was the reptilian animal I had seen earlier, yet... It was in pieces. It's dull scales of an olive color were now drenched in purple, which was being absorbed by ground. Its eyes were open in what appeared to be terror; though I knew it couldn't feel fear. They were glazed over with a milky substance.

This was rather puzzling, since... According to what Jaken had said, this realm was strictly against battle. I searched for the assailant, but was unable to find him. I decided upon examining further.

Walking over, I placed a hand on the scaly hide. It was still warm, suggesting that the bizarre demon was alive only moments before. Whoever could have done such a thing would require speed, and power. Perhaps they were not of this area. Yet upon even closer inspection, I realized that this deed was accomplished by talons alone. The skin was raked and utterly destroyed. It certainly wasn't an experienced fighter. My kimono was soaked with blood from the monster, yet in wasn't normally-colored. The fabric on my sleeve was drenched in a deep violet... My sleeve... The warmth. Wait... Why am I thinking of that event again? I had to remind myself that sometimes the mind wanders, and that is the only reason why.

A deep growl rumbled behind me, and as I became ready to aggress, what I saw shocked me. Covered in blood from head to toe, was that innocent little princess Mother had kidnapped. Eyes glowing crimson. Her nails were increasingly long, as well as her teeth. When she closed her mouth, they still stuck out from beneath her top lip. She was hardly recognizable. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead, and her hair was weighed down by the blood that drenched it. Her scent couldn't be detected from beneath it all. But what was the most unnerving was her facial expression. It was that of a mindless yokai.

"Girl... Did you do this?" I questioned, motioning to the dead demon. She just grinned maliciously. She wasn't herself anymore. She would fight until the death. And she would strive to win. This emotion I felt in the pit of my stomach... Could it be fear...? Or admiration for this newly found demon?

She took a step forward, as I took a step back. She hadn't found her power, but any blow she made could very well be fatal. She bent her knees a bit before lunging dangerously. I would have to kill her.

As I readied my claws, her blow never came. Some man had grabbed her from behind before she had the chance. One whiff, and I realized who that man was. The spice, the heat. My _father_ was that man.

"Sessho-Maru! Leave her! Go! This girl could kill you!" I could barely hear him over the girl's shrieks and roars. Her nails scraped against his steel armor, producing a horrible squealing sound. Even so, what Father had said truly angered me.

"Kill _me_? She couldn't hurt a fly before!" I countered, clenching my fists. The girl snarled and attempted to bite Father. She was squirming viciously.

"She's different now! This isn't that girl! I don't know what she used to be like, but she certainly isn't anything like that anymore!" He held her tighter, still having trouble. I thought of a bargain.

"I shall leave only if you hand over Tetsuaiga and Sounga."

Father looked at me in disbelief.

"Sessho-Maru! Do you not realize the severity of her state?! She is ready to kill! She will not hesitate. Do you see what she has done to that demon?!" he yelled, glaring at me. His eyes told me that I should _not_ mess with his instruction, but I knew that I could take that girl in a fight. I did not need his help. Still, the amount of trouble he was having restricting her told me that he may not be exaggerating. She most surely would be unable to defeat either of us, yet, she did have remarkable strength at the moment. When I didn't move, he reluctantly agreed. "Fine! But if she doesn't get controlled by the Tetsuaiga, you are leaving!" he barked.

The Tetsuaiga? What could he possibly hope to do with the sword, I wonder? I watched as he drew the sword and held it near her. It did nothing at first, but to my amazement, her frantic behavior slowly ceased. Her glowing red eyes returned to their normal color, all the while her face developing a terrified expression upon itself. She first turned to Father, then me, and then to the demolished demon and area. She was back to herself.

"So I see. The Tetsuaiga repels demonic power?" I asked, returning my gaze to my father. He nodded before gently letting the girl down, and smiling sadly.

"Indeed it does, my son. Now you see its true potential. However, I'd like to ask. What do you intend to do about this girl here? I take it you know her?" I wished I hadn't met her, but I nodded. He smiled. Ugh. Don't even tell me that he thinks I care about her. His disturbing antics haven't rubbed off on me. Great. Now more irritation was heading this way.

"Lord Sessho-Maru! I have succeeded in driving away the remaining demons with the staff of two heads! Did you fi-" His question was answered when he looked over at the girl. Soon, though, he had another. "What... Has happened, Milord...?" I answered him with an irritated snort, as I whirled around, prepared to head back home. So much for claiming the eastern lands.

"Sessho-Maru. Can you not even try to comfort this girl? You know her, do you not? Show some morality!" Father grabbed the back of my kimono with a swinging motion, forcing me to look at her. The girl had fallen to her knees, and had begun to weep. Although there were many residents of the area still alive, the land was almost completely tarnished with ash and soot. By now, she also would of have to of realized what she had done, as well. She cared about people. That was something that was different about us. I could never relate to her. And Father knew that.

Her shoulders trembled with sobs, her bloodied hair and clothes stuck to her body. It was hard to believe that this ingenuous girl was capable of such damage on such a huge beast. Still, upon looking at her now maroon-colored fingers, I understood that she did. Father nodded at me, and motioned with his hand to the girl. Upon realizing I didn't have much of a choice, I sighed, and walked over to her, kneeling down beside her. The look that she gave me seemed to be asking if she had permission. When I didn't object, she wrapped her arms around me, crying into my chest heavily. Her land would need a lot of construction before she ever had a hope of living here again.


	8. The Smoke

CHAPTER EIGHT

Mikage

Everywhere...Was black... Smoke... Blood... It covered me as well, tears also covering my cheeks as they drained from my eyes. My only small source of comfort was Lord Sessho-Maru, who didn't even try to push me away. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, and still, he sat, not moving at all, looking straight ahead, I think. I know he didn't like it when I cried, but this time I really couldn't help it. But the fact that he didn't push me away despite his sensitive nose and all the blood covering me, made me think that perhaps he was nicer then he let on.

I was about to pull back, but a hand on the back of my head stopped me. Had he really just done that? I really wasn't expecting that, but I was perfectly fine with it.

It was sickening. I could feel my fingers wet with warm, sticky substance that was already beginning to clot. I knew just how horribly I had taken out every ounce of anger in my body with just my claws. I remember the stomach-wrenching noise of my nails ripping through the flesh. The way I had enjoyed every moment.

I felt nauseated. The thickening scent of spilled blood filled my nostrils. It was not just the demon's either. I smelt men, women and children that I had known's blood. I hardly even wanted to move on. I had seen this before, though it was foggy. It looked everything like it. If I had destroyed it like that, then I was equally responsible. At least he had felt nothing while killing them. When I had killed him, I felt pure delight.

Sessho-Maru-sama stood up, bringing me up with him by grabbing my arms. He stood there, looking at me for a moment. The look he gave me kind of scared me... I had never been this close to anyone besides my parents! He bent over before grabbing me and hoisting me over his shoulder.

"W-wait! What are you doing?"I didn't even know what to say, and I could just feel myself getting flustered. Not only that, but he seemed _amused_! I smacked his back gently when he didn't respond. Behind him, the man had begun laughing heartily. I tried to struggle, but he held tighter. This was humiliating... Even Lord Jaken had started snickering at my feat... I wasn't even able to get loose! I had begun kicking as well, but all he did was just hold my feet down with his hand, like it was nothing. I was completely disabled, and that fluffy thing over his shoulder kept getting in my _face_! It was warm, though... And it felt so nice... Well, he hadn't held my hands down... I grabbed that fluffy thing and hugged it.

I felt Lord Sessho-Maru tense when I rubbed my face against it. The man had started laughing even harder, though I couldn't really figure out why... I saw nothing wrong with what I was doing! If he was going to carry me against my will, that gave me every right to hug the fluffy object upon his shoulder. It was weird, however... The thing felt alive...

The next second, I was being dangled by the back of the kimono, and glaring at me was Lord Sessho-Maru. I was still hugging the fluff, and I suppose that made him more mad. He was pretty strong, being able to hold me up just with one hand.

"What is it that you think you're doing?" he asked, an irritated look on his face. It made me smile, though. I don't think he was entirely angry with me for it. When I didn't answer, he just groaned, and returned me to my place. Yet, this time, I wanted to make myself more comfortable. So, without thinking, I grabbed hold of the fluffy tightly, and clambered onto his back. This surprised him, I think. "Father..." he huffed. "Can you please tell me what to do about this thing?" His father? That explains a lot... But a _thing_? I don't think so.

"I-I... I'm not a 'thing', Lord Sessho-Maru." I still wondered why it took so much nerve to say such things... Or to talk, in general. It's just that whenever I wanted to speak up, I became nervous of what everyone else would think However, Lord Sessho-Maru seemed to make that feeling ever more powerful. What if he didn't like me for that reason? I'm sure he would like more feisty friends. Or at least with more bravery than I have. While I was lost in my thoughts, the man that I now knew was Lord Sessho-Maru's father began talking to me.

"Forgive me... I don't think that I caught your name..." he smiled at me. A kind smile. It made me start to fluster again.

"U-um... My name is... Mikage Tachibana, sir..." Now that I thought about it... He did resemble Lord Sessho-Maru. Quite a bit.

He held out a hand, and smiled a bit more.

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Inu no Taisho. I take it you know my son, hm?" I was only able to take hold of about three of his fingers with my whole hand, but he shook mine nonetheless.

"U-um... Yes... I-I've... Um... Known him for a little while."

He chuckled, and stood back.

"Well I'll make sure he takes good care of you, all right?"

Lord Sessho-Maru growled, glaring daggers at Inu no Taisho-sama.

"Don't make promises for me, Father. You have no right... We're finding her parents, and she's staying with them, got it?" I had never seen Lord Sessho-Maru so angry before... Slowly, I climbed down. I bowed my apology to to them both.

"I'm sorry, Inu no Taisho-sama... But... Lord Sessho-Maru is right," I said quietly. They both looked at me as I tried to smile. "I need to find my parents. I don't want to trouble either of you any longer." I bowed again, this time as a farewell. "Well um... Bye..."

With that, I ran off, not even taking so much as a glance behind me. I could feel tears beginning to blur my eyesight again. I was worried about Mama and Papa. What if they were hurt? What if they _died_? No, no Mikage... Don't think like that. They're just fine. When you find them, they'll hug you and tell you it's all right. I kept running. And running. Yet when I stopped to look around, I saw nothing but smoke. My eyes were watering. Not because of tears. It was because of the grey miasma all around me that had begun corrupting my lungs. I felt a strong tickle in my throat. When I coughed, it was a mere dry heave. I collapsed to my knees. When I tried to take in air, all that I got was near to nothing.

A started to become dizzy. Why was I so stupid as to run into the smoke blindly? I knew that this is what happened when I became distracted. I wish that I knew how to use my powers... Maybe... If I had wind abilities, I could clear the cloud... Then...I would make it... Too late now, though... How unfortunate. My eyes were becoming heavy, and every breath was shorter.

Maybe... I could crawl out of here...? Highly unlikely, but it was worth a try. The world was spinning, and I could hardly see where I placed my hands. I smashed my hand in the dirt, and tried pulling myself forward. My body felt paralyzed, and heavy, although I knew that I was not. Please don't give out on me now, body. I have to make it. I have to!

With my newly found determination, I began grasping at the ground, squinting my eyes shut against the stinging sensation. I grumbled under my breath. Please don't fail me, body. I began wanting more and more to survive. The will had started taking hold of me. Before I knew it, I wasn't myself anymore. Again, I had that feeling like before. That I had lost all control of myself.


	9. The Death

CHAPTER NINE

Sessho-Maru

I had found myself running. That girl was so stupid she had run directly into the smoke...! Why did I even care so much? I thought that I hadn't even wanted to see her again. Yet now, I was running after her at full speed, not stopping. The smoke had gotten heavier, and I could smell nothing through the thick grey. However, as I slowed myself, I had taken a step into an indent. As I inspected, I realized that on the ground were struggle marks. Fresh. They were definitely from Mikage.

A sharp pain shot through my side as something jumped on my back. I could smell my blood spill, as I cried out. What had attacked me? Turning, I saw those same glowing red eyes as before. It was that evil yokai from before.

She bared her fangs as she continued to dig her nails into my sides. So... Much... Pain...! Angrily, I threw her off. I wasn't going down easily. She tumbled into the dirt, yet still sprung back up. It became apparent that she wasn't going down leisurely, either. My blood covered her fingers. She was still covered in the substance from earlier. It had turned a deep maroon color, and was starting to crust. She acted like an animal. It was quite enervating, especially when she just looked thirsty for blood. _My_ blood.

"Girl, calm yourself. I don't want to have to hurt or kill you," I told her, pretending that she was listening. She was only five years of age. I didn't want to end her life this early. Still though, I was bleeding heavily, and she had gotten a taste for my blood. I could feel my raked skin on either side of my torso, and unsurprisingly, it was extremely painful.

She snarled before leaping on me again. This time, she brought me to the ground. Why wouldn't I retaliate? Why _couldn't_ I retaliate? I could feel her talons burrowing into my skin. All I could do was simply push her off! How annoying was that? Finally, after her third time of attempting to kill me, I rolled over, and pinned her on the ground. I was just lucky that I was immune to the smoke.

She shrieked, and tried to scratch at me, but I moved my hands down onto hers so that she couldn't.

After she had quieted down somewhat, I sat down on her legs. I was still preventing her from hurting me anymore. I smacked her. I didn't know if this would work or not, but perhaps it could snap her out of her trance. She squeezed her eyes shut. I had smacked her hard enough to turn her head, and so I watched. At last, she opened her eyelids. She said nothing as she lifted her hands to her face, examining the fresh red that covered them. She turned them over and over, before looking up at me, then back at her hands. Silently, she reached her hand out, and felt my side. I flinched at first, but I slowly relaxed. Her fingers were cool to the touch, and didn't hurt the injury at all. when she removed them, all she said was a quiet,

"I'm sorry."

I sat there for a while, looking her over. She seemed weak. Her breathing was labored. Her eyelids were a bit swollen from irritation. As I moved myself off of her, she remained there. She had closed her eyes again, every now and then mustering a cough. Gently, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and propped her up a bit. Her clothes were tattered, her face and skin dirty. It appeared she had gotten used to the smoke, but still, it had rendered her extremely weak.

I shook her a bit. It was dangerous for her to be this out of it. Her eyelids fluttered open as she stared at me. She moaned a bit, but as she did so, I noticed that her voice sounded hoarse.

"Lord Sessho-Maru... I need to-" she had to stop to cough. "find... Mama and Papa..."

I had found myself becoming sorry for her. I shook her a bit more, as her eyes started closing again. I grabbed her face, and forced her to look at me.

"Girl. Wake up... Come on..." I growled. Her consciousness had begun fading in and out, and her head rolled to the side, against my arm. Taking my hand off of her face, I picked her up and began running back out of the smoke. I was leaving a trail of blood behind me, but I had to get her out of there. This was the last time I was saving her.

Jaken had come to meet me, and gasped when he saw my wounds.

"Milord! What has happened?! Milady t-" I stopped him abruptly with another growl.

"Shut up. We fly now." I took little time taking flight. I knew that Father had that dastardly healing sword, Tenseiga. He had returned home, I was sure. I would have to make it there fast. I could feel the girl's life slipping away. How frustrating. It was a race against the clock, now. I was being weighed down by my injuries, Jaken, and the girl. The place where Father lived was _still_ a ways away. If this girl was to have any hope in surviving, it all relied on me.

I wanted to teleport, but if I did, I could risk hurting myself further with my injuries. I couldn't believe that I was doing this.

"Milord... Do you think that she will make it?"

"I don't know, nor do I care."

"Well, if you do not care, then why are we going towards your Lord Father's dwelling? Perhaps you do have someone to protect! Me and Milady!"

Honestly. Why did I even put up with this imp? He was clinging to my moko moko. I took that opportunity to kick him.

"Another word, Jaken, and I shall not hesitate to kill you once we land. Do you hear?"

I heard him gulp behind me.

"Y-yes."

Glancing down at the girl, I saw that she had become pale. Her whole body reeked with the stench of blood, and smoke. At least she wasn't a human, or a disgusting half-breed... Then she would have an absolute zero chance of me rescuing her.

Upon arrival, she was no longer breathing. The smoke had corroded her lungs, and her body was cold. I knew that it was partially my fault, as well. I had stayed in the fumes for too long with her. I could of led her out, even while we were fighting. For some reason, this frustrated me even more. I was responsible for the death of a mere child... I inhaled deeply, before kneeling down with her. Jaken had let go of my moko moko, and had come around to stand beside me.

"Is she...?"

I nodded silently. He removed his cap, his small ears seeming to droop in sadness. We had been too late. I lay her on the ground, brushing her hair out of her face. For a reason unknown to me, I was feeling remorse. It was a strange, foreign emotion to me- one that I had never experienced before. I realized something then. I had only called her by her own name once. She was so small, so innocent. I could have saved her life, but I hadn't. Now, she had passed onto the Netherworld.

"Jaken... Make sure that no demons come to touch her... I will bury her once I wake up..." Before I had known it, fatigue had washed over me. As I leaned against the tree, I heard Jaken saying something about me never sleeping in front of him. I didn't care right now. I was exhausted, and had enough of all these happenings today. If only Mikage's sleep was temporary like mine...


	10. The Tenseiga

CHAPTER TEN

Inu no Taisho

I hadn't expected Sessho-Maru to visit me, but as soon as I stepped outside, I saw that something was deeply wrong. Blood littered the ground, and Jaken was running around in circles, panicking. But something was worse than that. The girl that admired Sessho-Maru so, was lying on the ground, dead. Jaken looked up at me hopefully, running over as soon as he had lay eyes on me.

"Oh, Lord Father! It's absolutely _terrible_! Milady has died, Lord Sessho-Maru has been injured, demons may be coming and-" I had to cut him off before he continued any further. I knew that Sessho-Maru would be fine, but the girl had died... I had no idea about how long she had been dead, but I had to try. As I removed the Tenseiga from my belt, the imp backed up considerably. "Lord Father! What are you doing?!" he cried.

I held Tenseiga over the body. Sure enough, the messengers of the Netherworld had come. Their disturbing cries shrouded my ears, seeming unaware of my presence. Taking aim, I sliced. They diminished into the air quickly.

I knelt over the girl after placing the sword into it's sheath. Leaning in closer, I listened. Much to my happiness, I heard her heart begin to beat again. Very slowly, but then eventually returning to normal pace. She squeezed her eyes shut, before ever so slightly opening them. Not soon after, she tightly closed them again.

"Mmm... It's bright..." she complained, covering her eyes with her arms. I smiled to myself before leaning back.

"I'm glad you're all right," I told her, chuckling a bit. "If you have enough energy to complain, that means that you'll be just fine. I'm sure that Sessho-Maru will be happy about that, even if he doesn't say it. How are you feeling?"

"I kind of have a headache... But I'm okay... Um... What... What happened...?" She peeked at me from behind her sleeve. That was a hard question to answer without scaring her... I searched my mind for an answer. Her voice was ever so quiet as she asked, "I died, didn't I?"

Surprised, I nodded.

"Yes... You did... But you were revived with my healing sword- the Tenseiga. If it is okay with you, I would like it if both you and Sessho-Maru stayed overnight. I want to address his wounds, and get you both cleaned up." This time, she nodded.

"I want to find both Mama and Papa in the morning, please...?" I wasn't used to her not stuttering, but I agreed, smiling at her warmly.

"Of course we can. Now how about we get Sessho-Maru inside, mm? I think that might be best." She grinned cutely and laughed.

"Yeah!"

When we had gone to fetch Sessho-Maru, though, I saw Jaken, his jaw basically dropped to the floor. He pointed to me and the sword, then to Mikage. Then he fainted. What an interesting creature. Mikage ran over to him worriedly and begun shaking him.

"L-Lord Jaken! Wake up! Please!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder, and shook my head.

"Don't you worry, Mikage. He's just fine. Just a bit surprised, is all." She undoubtedly cared for everyone, and referred to most or everyone in respectful terms. She was very polite. Mikage lifted Jaken into her arms, still looking quite concerned.

"Lord Inu no Taisho? Can I please help you take care of them?" she asked, her brow creasing. I nodded. I would feel slightly bad for asking this, but...

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you know how to cook?" I asked, walking over to the tree Sessho-Maru was leaning against. As I picked him up, I heard her gasp in happiness.

"You mean you'd let me cook for you?" she squealed, running up to me.

"I take it you can cook? Well then, I would be very grateful if you would."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Lord Inu no Taisho!"

With that, we both went inside.


	11. The Revival

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Sessho-Maru

When I had finally woken up, I felt something bound around my middle, constricting me. I was laying on something soft, instead of the hard ground. I had to admit, that felt good.

I sat up, feeling my hair brush against my back. Being able to feel that made me realize that I was shirtless, and heavily bound with bandages. I was sitting on a futon in an area I didn't recognize. However, when I tried to get up to explore my surroundings, a sharp pain shot up through both of my sides. I remembered then. Everything that had happened up until that point.

I recognized the surroundings now. It was Father's palace. I was in my old room. Sighing, I lay back onto the futon, looking up at the ceiling. The wood was slightly comforting. I began to fall back asleep, when suddenly, an unmistakable scent filled my nose. It couldn't be... I turned to the door, just as the all-too-familiar face ran in. She was carrying a tray, and was wearing one of my old kimonos that was still too large for her.

"Mikage?" I asked, feeling genuine shock. She was back from the dead, and wasn't injured at all. How, though? I had returned to a seated position when she had entered. How was this possible? Did this mean that I was dead? She sat down beside me, her soft brown hair falling around her. She had this wide grin on her face, as she set the tray down next to me.

"Are you feeling better? You had your Papa and I worried for a while," she murmured quietly, tilting her head. "You were sleeping for a really long time..."

"How are you alive?" I blurted out, still surprised. She looked taken aback, before looking down.

"U-um well... Lord Inu no Taisho brought me back... And he's letting me um... Cook for you and Lord Jaken... O-oh...! Are your bandages too tight? I wrapped them..." She ran her hand along them, gently inserting her finger beneath it to test. I shook my head, and pushed her hand away. This was all quite a bit to take in at once.

Quickly, she withdrew her hand and held it against her chest. The sleeve of the kimono was so big, that it covered her hand completely, not that she seemed to mind. "I-I'm sorry... I should have asked before testing... U-um... Are you hungry...? I made you meat buns and rice... Um..." She was now fidgeting with the tray, making sure to place everything perfectly. It was getting annoying quickly. She looked up, and saw the look I was giving her before stopping. "S-sorry..."

"Mikage. Why are you being so antsy...? It's getting irritating." All of a sudden, she became flushed, her cheeks going completely red. Groaning, I looked at her. "What is it?"

"W-well... Um... It's just that... You're using my name now... And-"

"Why does that matter to you?" I asked, feeling my patience dwindling. She was now fiddling with the kimono, looking everywhere else besides at me. She muttered something very quiet under her breath, inaudible even to me. "What did you say?" I pressed, glaring at her.

"I-it's just that... I think of you as... Um... A friend... Even though you don't think of me that way..."

She looked as though she were ready to leave, but didn't want to risk it. Yet again she had brought up that pathetic friendship subject. How long was she going to persist with that? Still, though... At least she was bothering me with this instead of being dead. I looked up for a while.

"I see," I said, closing my eyes. Quietly, she picked up the tray again, and lay it upon my lap. She bowed after getting up.

"Please eat, Lord Sessho-Maru... You need it," she told me. I frowned. She had gone to so much trouble for nothing. Didn't she realize that I didn't eat food that I didn't get myself? I looked at her, and she smiled. She walked out of the room, just barely getting out without tripping over the kimono.

I was rather hungry... Seeing as she's a full-demon... Perhaps it wouldn't harm me just this once.

I ate slowly, knowing that any faster may harm my healing in some way. She was decent at cooking. The meat buns warm and smooth against my tongue, the rice perfect and firm. She must have worked on it for a long time. Though I would consider it a waste, she probably thought otherwise. I could hear her and Father talking, but surprisingly no Jaken... She did say that she was tending to Jaken as well. Perhaps something happened to him. I would have to punish him later for not following orders.

Setting the tray aside, I forced myself to my feet. I knew that it wouldn't take long for me to heal, as I had already started. There was some pain in my sides, but I chose to ignore it. That girl had seriously injured _me_. Just the thought of it annoyed me to no end. And the fact that she had _died_ soon after, yet not from my doing. I uttered a growl. Perchance she would provide me a powerful foe later in life. As soon as I thought that, though, I realized how many things were wrong with it. One, she would never even learn how to fight. And two, she would never face me in a fight. That girl. So full of nonsense was she, and that I had the time of day for her... Gah!

I slashed at the wall in anger, watching as my claws left deep gashes in the wood. What was this girl, and what was she doing to me? My mouth drew back in a snarl. Just thinking of such things was enough to infuriate me. Why was she capable of surfacing such weak feelings in me? It was unreal! Such a foolish, frail little girl was weakening me. Ridiculous! Absurdity, is what it was. Yet the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was right. I sunk back down onto the floor, sighing as I did. I lay back, not caring about how hard the floor was.

I blame Mother for bringing her to me. She had no right taking Mikage from that flower field. She could have just shooed her away. But no. She had to bring her in, speaking of the whole mate idea. She must have done it just to try to injure my pride. That was the whole reason. I closed my eyes, reliving the incident in my mind. Jaken, Mother, Father, and that girl... They all just stood in my way. Especially the girl. I began to drift off, thinking of it all over and over.


	12. The Room

CHAPTER TWELVE

Mikage

I really do hope that Lord Sessho-Maru ate something... It would be bad if he didn't! He could get even worse off... But what if he didn't like my cooking?

I sighed. All of this bad thinking was getting me down, and even more worried. I had heard things from his room earlier, but thought it best that I shouldn't go and look. It might make this situation all the worse. So I sat. Lord Jaken hadn't woken up yet, and Lord Inu no Taisho had gone off elsewhere. Not that I minded, of course, but still... It was kind of nerve-racking being all alone in the house. Besides Lord Sessho-Maru, anyways.

_Ugh! Mikage! Quit letting your mind wander to him!_ I scolded myself. It made me wonder, though. Why was it that I wanted him as a friend so badly? I was used to playing by myself, since Mama and Papa didn't usually let me out of their sight. Honestly, I thought that I would have had a clear conscience after defeating the demon that nearly cost me my life, not more worry!

I felt my finger move up to my lip, feeling myself prepared to bite my nail. Right after, I drew it away.

I could still taste the bitter copper of the blood. _His_ blood. I couldn't stand it.

I gazed down at the floor boards, tracing my fingernail along the ridges in the wood. Above me, I could hear the quiet pitter-patter of the rain against the roof. All was silent in the house, now. So much so, that you would be able to hear a mouse scurrying- which I did happen to hear. Lord Jaken wasn't even snoring like he usually did.

let my body fall back onto the floor as I let out all the air in my lungs. In that instant, I realized that I was so... _Bored_. There was nothing here to play with, and nobody was awake. I was given orders not to leave the house. So what was there to do?

I thought about sleeping, but I wasn't tired. I thought about leaving, but I wasn't supposed to. I even thought about going back up to Lord Sessho-Maru's room, but that was just a bad idea in itself. Rolling onto my stomach, I thought some more. Maybe the last idea wasn't so bad after all. I could check on his wounds, and even see if he had eaten his food. Finally, I decided that I would. Sitting back up, I checked on Lord Jaken again, straightening his cap and adjusting his covers. He hadn't even moved a little bit.

"Poor Lord Jaken," I sighed, grabbing the hem of my sleeve. Actually, it was Lord Sessho-Maru's kimono, but oh well... Shaking my head, I got to my feet. I felt almost naked, the kimono was so loose! I couldn't complain, though. It was comfy.

Looking towards the hall, I saw that there was a straight line in the floor boards leading there. Smiling, I proposed myself a challenge. I was going to balance on that line all the way to Lord Sessho-Maru's old room, and not fall off!

Placing a foot on the line, I accepted the challenge. At first, my foot wobbled a bit. But soon, I was on my way.

In such baggy clothes, it was kind of difficult not to trip. However, it was providing me with some fun, so I stuck with it!

The wood was hard against the soles of my feet, and somewhat scratchy, but I didn't mind. The house smelt nice, along with the floor. It had the sweet scent of chrysanthemum and azalea... Boy, did I love both of those plants. I continued to think about it as I concentrated on the line. I was glad that I could do both things at once, otherwise I surely would have fallen off the line by now.

Yet as I stepped deeper into the hall, it seemed harder and harder to see the line. I knew that the place was dark, but it was especially shady in here. Now that I thought of it, I realized that I hadn't seen any lights in here at all. Maybe Lord Inu no Taisho could see in the dark. That would be amazing! Now I couldn't see the line anymore, but finally, I had reached Lord Sessho-Maru's room. His window dimly lit a small area of his chamber. However, since the sky was grey outside with storms, it was even darker.

The air was damp and musty, the obvious reaction of the lack of light. Deeper, I noticed a crisp aroma.

Looking around, I quietly stepped in. There was a faint scent of mint and cinnamon from elsewhere in the room, and I immediately recognized it as Lord Sessho-Maru's. Although I could see hardly anything, I followed the scent, and eventually found him. He had gotten up, off of the futon, and moved next to the wall. He was laying on his back, and from what I could see, even in his sleep he held an irritated expression.

His ivory skin looked almost blue from the storm's light, parts of it being lit up. His silver hair was gorgeous, shining brightly with the shifting of the night rains.

_He must be uncomfortable,_ I thought, checking him over. The floor was so hard, as I observed earlier. There's no possible way he could have fallen asleep if he hadn't been exhausted.

Pulling back, I smiled a bit. He looked so cute with that annoyed expression... Even though it kind of scared me when he was awake.

Huh?! What was I even thinking?! I shouldn't be thinking such things of Lord Sessho-Maru! That's horrible!

I felt my face heat up when I thought about it again. What on earth was I thinking? I promptly shook my head. I had more important things to think about! His bandages needed to be changed, and I needed to move him back to his futon.

I hesitated before reaching for him. One wrong move could mean annihilation. How was I supposed to bandage him, though? I would have to.

Lifting his head softly, I sat down beside him. I lay him down within my lap, allowing him to settle. I was surprised he hadn't awoken- of course, it was what I feared the most at the moment. Cautiously, I reached for the bandage. I was increasingly nervous to do this, but seeing as the blood had drenched through the cloth, it needed to be done. Biting my lip, I undid the tip. My eyes quickly returned to his face, but he hand't moved. Mustering up my strength again, I began to slowly loosen them, until finally, they came loose. I let out a sigh of relief. Now I could rewrap him. I pulled out the bandages from within my shirt and-

He moved.

I froze, not even risking a breath. My eyes followed him as he turned over, rolling on his stomach. He had moved his hand onto my leg, breathing lightly. He hadn't woken up. Relieved, I continued to addressing the wounds. That was a close call... But now, how was I supposed to even get out once I was done? He had re-situated himself in such a way that it would be impossible to move, much less, get out without him waking up. I had really done myself in this time.

His skin was cool. Even through the kimono's fabric, I could feel his body, soothing and calming. His skin felt like water.

Ignoring those facts, I tied off the bandage, and examined it. I had done pretty well, even though I had tried my hardest not to look at the wounds at all. I really _had_ hurt him, hadn't I? I rubbed his back gently, smiling as he slept. I wondered what he dreamt about. Did he have good dreams? Or maybe bad ones; hence his bothered expression. Looking at him though, I realized that the look had gone. He seemed completely at ease now. That made me happy. If only I could make him smile, though. Then, I would be truly happy.


	13. The Parents

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Sessho-Maru

Sunlight streamed through the window as I opened my eyes. It was bright at first, but as I sat up, I got used to it. Strangely, though, my hand rubbed against something. That girl's scent... Was in this room...! She was laying on the floor directly behind me, clinging to my moko moko. I growled. What on earth was she doing in here?! I would kill her for this! She was forbidden from ever entering my dwelling- and although I never spoke of the rule, I thought that it was fairly obvious.

"Wake... Up!" I snarled, grabbing her arm. She squeezed her eyes shut, before yawning nonchalantly. She seemed completely unconcerned as she opened her eyes half-way. Her eyelashes were so long, that they nearly covered what she had open.

"Oh... Good morning, Lord Sessho-Maru..." she murmured, yawning again. Did this girl just _enjoy_ infuriating me? I was the Lord of the Western Lands! I wasn't to be disrespected! Yet, this girl had no problem in doing so. She buried her face back into the fur, not caring to look me in the eyes. Grabbing her my the kimono collar, I lifted her to look at me.

"What... Do you... Think you're doing...?" I hissed, letting my temper escape. She had woken up now, but still, she seemed to have an air of indifference around her, as if she didn't care. She moaned, closing her eyes, before pushing me back.

"Let me sleep, Lord Sessho-Maru..." she grumbled. That just angered me more. I held her closer to my face, only inches away. Her eyes were still closed, but she looked irritated. Well then her and I _did_ have something in common at the moment.

"Tell me what you're doing in my room..."

"Just let me sleep..."

She pushed me more forcefully this time, letting her whole body fall like a rag doll back onto the floor. That girl had some nerve... But thinking about it, she acted nothing like this when she was fully conscious of her surroundings. Knowing her normal personality, she would be apologizing repeatedly if she found out.

Though she deserved to be punished for such discourtesy, I decided I would let it go this once. However, I would be sure to question her thoroughly as to why she was in my _room_. I got to my feet, pulling my fur away from her grasp. This time, she did wake up.

"Mm... Lord Sessho-Maru...? What-"

Suddenly she gasped, backing away. She was holding something in her hand. It looked like a bandage. She looked extremely worried. She was muttering something about 'falling asleep', and something about 'trying to get out'. Then, she threw her head back, biting her lower lip, with her eyes closed tightly.

"Would you like to explain to me now, why you are within my room, Mikage?" I asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. She squeaked, and backed down.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry!" she cried, shaking her head. Ugh. I had predicted as much. Terrified. Mikage went and hid underneath the futon. As though that would help her. I rolled my eyes, waling over to the floor mattress. All that could be seen of her was a small bunch of her hair that was protruding from beneath the futon. Otherwise, she was just a trembling lump beneath the bedding. Kneeling down, I lifted it up. She looked panicked. She backed into the shadows underneath, trying to hide herself as much as possible.

"Are you frightened...?" I asked, knowing the answer already. She didn't know what to say, only uttering small sounds like whimpers. I repeated myself, not saying it any louder this time. I didn't want to risk scaring her so much that I didn't get an answer. This time she nodded. Sighing, I replied, "You don't need to be." Although I was angry, she was only five. So I suppose that excuses some of her annoying behavior.

"I-I'm sorry... I just wanted to change your bandages... I d-didn't mean to fall asleep... B-but... I couldn't get up because you were l-l-laying on me. Um..."

Wait. I was _what_? Not even in my sleep would I do such disgusting things1

"What do you mean I was 'laying on you'?" I spat, feeling my temper rise yet again. Again, she squeaked, backing into the shadow. I snorted. "As if I would do such a thing!"

"Y-you did... I had lifted you a little bit into my lap so I could bandage you... B-but then, you turned around so I couldn't get up... I-I... Um... Must have fallen asleep then..."

She was stuttering even more than usual.

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing!" I yelled, finally through with it. I was sick and tired of her asking for forgiveness so often, when she had nothing to apologize for. I saw her recoil, shocked at my sudden outburst. "Every single time I even ask you a question, all you do is apologize. Don't you ever know when you have nothing to be sorry for?!" When I glanced over at her, she had gone from terrified to happy. "What are you smiling about?" I was genuinely curious now.

"Are you apologizing, Lord Sessho-Maru?" she inquired, smiling even more. What was she rambling about _now_?

"What are you talking about?"

She leaned forward, poking my nose with a single finger. Then she giggled.

"Well, you said when I had nothing to apologize for, that means that you're taking the blame for some of the times when I said sorry for doing what I thought was wrong to you. And if that's the case, then you're apologizing!"

She had completely lost me mid-sentence. Who would put so much thought into such a measly statement? I shook my head, narrowing my eyes.

"I did no such thing, Mikage," I scoffed, grabbing her by the ear. "Now come on. We're finding your parents, and getting you out of my hair once and for all." She struggled a bit, trying to get out of my grip.

"Let me go, Lord Sessho-Maru!" she complained, pulling back. She had never been so resistant. She started squirming even more, until finally, I had to let her free. She got to her feet with great haste shortly after, running out of the room. Where was she off to, I wonder?

Contradicting what my mind told me to do, I followed her. She was an interesting girl, to say the least. The question is, why did she pique my interest so much?

As I turned the corner of the hall, I picked up the scents of those similar to the girl's. Her guardians? Had they come to take her? If I was correct, that would mean that they had followed her scent trail all the way here. Odd, though. If they could do that, wouldn't they have done it before when they had gone looking for her? Mikage stood, leaning against the sliding door. She looked up at me with a worried expression.

"It's Mama and Papa," she whispered. I was confused now... Why did she seem afraid of such an event occurring? I thought that she had wanted to see her parents again. Yet, by the way she was guarding the door told me otherwise. She put her head down, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. Ever so quietly, she told me something that I hadn't expected to hear. "You know, I... I might not ever be able to see you again."

I felt my eyes widen a bit. Hadn't I wanted her to leave? It didn't make sense to me. Now some part of me... Had wanted her to stay. But it wasn't just me either- wasn't she the one who had insisted upon searching for her family earlier? Now she had a new opinion that completely differed from her old one. She wasn't just trying to figure out _her_ emotions. She was toying with _mine_.

"Lord Sessho-Maru... I-if they think that you took me, they'll forbid me from ever seeing you and Lord Jaken ever again!"

I knew that she was trying to keep her voice low, but any demon I knew of would be able to hear our conversation; or at least, what she was saying to me. That was more accurate.

Without knowing what I was doing, I drew nearer to her. I saw her glance at me with a puzzled expression, before I grabbed her. I covered her mouth, and disabled her from moving. I heard her attempt to muster a surprised cry, but knew she was unable to. Feeling her sharp tooth rake my hand a bit, I grimaced. As I backed away from the door, I began moving towards the cellar. Her reaction differentiated from what I had expected. Instead of thrashing, she was remaining perfectly still. I kicked open the door.

"Keep your mouth shut. I will explain shortly," I demanded, just as I retreated into the darkness of the house.


	14. The Intruders

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Mikage

I didn't understand what he was doing. His grip was hard. It didn't hurt. Yet, still, I was scared. I just wanted a goodbye. Now, though, I felt frozen. Why wouldn't I fight back?

As soon as we had reached the cellar, though, I pushed him away. I was frustrated, ignoring the pain that washed over me when my back hit the ground first. He just stood there, in the darkness, staring at me with an emotionless stare. It scared me. Swallowing my fears, I faced him.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a hushed voice. He said nothing as he, himself sat down. He was acting strangely. I felt myself back away. Although I trusted him, this was just plain weird. Lord Sessho-Maru growled before his expression changed to a look of anger.

"Do you honestly expect me to allow you to leave when I would be suspected of abducting you?"

I understood now. It could threaten his reputation, right? That's all it was. I felt a bit of a temper slip out of myself.

"Here I thought that maybe you-" I shook my head. My fists were clenched near my chest. I couldn't even work up the nerve to finish my statement. "Just forget it. I... I'm going home, Lord Sessho-Maru. They won't see you, so you won't get in trouble, okay...?" I pushed myself to my feet, upset, and angry. He may be a Lord, but I also had some authority. I was royalty too, after all. Even so, royalty or not... Nobody should be handled as harshly as I had just been. I can't really remember ever being angry, though. At anyone besides that demon, anyway. Maybe this was the fate of any demon...? I didn't know. I didn't care. Just as I had reached the stairs out of the cellar, I sensed him come towards me, grabbing my wrist tightly.

"What did I say?" he questioned, his tone calm. Why wouldn't he let me go? I tried to yank my hand away, but he had too strong of a hold. "You will be returned to your parents, I assure you. Now, however, is not that time." Something about his tone just made me even more angry.

"Stop... It!" I cried, whirling around. "Let me go home..." He raised an eyebrow.

"And here I thought that you were incapable of having a temper," he said, smirking just a little. A small fang protruded from beneath his pale lip. I was actually furious, and he was just _amused_ by it! This wasn't fair. I huffed, turning away from him.

Then, the cellar door opened. This didn't fail to startle me, making me utter a noise that sounded somewhere between a puppy's yip and some other animal cry. I heard Lord Sessho-Maru grunt behind me.

"Hey, sis? You down here?" a familiar voice called.

"Psh. Of course she's down here, Gakupo. Did you not hear the arguing just like, two seconds ago?" another scoffed. Wait a minute. So it wasn't Mama and Papa, then? It was my own brother and Yuuhi? Of course, their scents were nearly identical to Mama and Papa's... Still, though, I felt stupid. At least they were safe.

"Hey1 You're right, Yuuhi! It is her. Whoa, sis! Who's your new boyfriend?" Gakupo smiled as he came down, acting as though nothing was wrong. B-boyfriend? Yeah, right... Even so, against my will, my face heated up again.

"Just who are you two?" Lord Sessho-Maru asked, sounding extremely annoyed. Yuuhi trotted down the stairs, resuming her small form. Her two tails waved in a greeting to me, before transforming again, directly in front of Lord Sessho-Maru. She looked him up and down.

"You did well, honey. That's my girl. He sure is handsome." Yuuhi just made me go even more red with embarrassment. She glanced over at me, and began laughing. "Ooo! Look at you! You're just going completely red! You must really like him, huh?" Lord Sessho-Maru's irritation was going through the roof. I could just feel it. He was trying his best to maintain a calm composure, but wasn't doing very well. Gakupo came beside me, nudging me with his elbow. He made a couple of clicking noises with his mouth, before winking.

"See, even Yuuhi thinks you did good."

"Even Yuuhi?" she retorted, turning to glare at him. "Ya sound like my opinion is second best, or something. If you must know, I have very high standards. But he's good. Yeah, he's good. I mean just look at that silky white hair! He is obviously of high pedigree," she stared, waving her paw around in the air. Lord Sessho-Maru came next to her, pulling her ear until she faced him.

"I asked you a question," he stated. "Who are you?" He was enunciating each word. It wasn't difficult to see the fury festering just beneath the surface. I felt bad. I couldn't even control my own family when they were acting obnoxious.

"Yuuhi! Gakupo! Stop teasing! He isn't my boyfriend... O-okay?" I was doing pretty well at being assertive until they all looked at me. Then I stuttered. So much for making a point. Just like that, though, my cat pounced on me, her massive paws pushing me to the ground. "Y-Yuuhi!"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Gakupo started to introduce himself to Lord Sessho-Maru, but couldn't hear what was being said over Yuuhi's extremely loud singing.

"Well you've got to got to got to have some self confidence!" I tried to cover my ears, but she just sang louder. Honestly, I can't believe that I didn't see this one coming. She did this every time that I acted shy around new people. Which was basically all the time. Well, whenever I met new people. As I said though. This was typical behavior for her.

"Yuuhi... Please don't sing the song..."

"Oh I will sing the song. I will sing it loud and clear for the whole world to hear!"

"Yuuhi no..."

"Yes!"

"Please don't..."

"I will!"

She opened her mouth wide, ready to begin the chorus, before I clamped my hand over her mouth. With my other hand, I pushed her back, allowing myself to get out. She glowered at me with her eyes before fighting to get loose.

_Oh here we go_... I thought, just as she reared up. To think that this was a regular everyday occurrence would come off as odd to some, I admit. At least I could handle her now. Beginning the routine, I pressed my hands against her paw pads, allowing some of her purple fur to stick out through my fingers. Although I didn't like to do this, it was the only way I could stop her from pinning me to the floor and singing her heart out.

"You're a weakling!" Yuuhi taunted, waving her tails back and forth.

"Oh yeah? Says the one who loses all the time!" I retorted, overpowering her a bit. She snorted, and pushed down harder.

"Uh huh. Yeah right, little girl!"

I groaned at the pressure. My wrists felt weak and they were cramping, but I willed myself to keep going.

"You don't play fair! Always turning into your big huge kitty form!" I grumbled. She started laughing. Just my luck.

In her temporary lapse of weakness, I forced her to the ground, only to be met by her surprise. She feigned defeat, before rolling on top of me again. As if I didn't see _that_ one coming! I slipped under her belly, grabbing onto the fur of her side. She looked back at me, her face confused.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked as I pulled myself onto her back. I gently nipped her skin. She yowled dramatically, bucking like a horse. This was when it got fun! I clung to her, allowing her to gallop around the large basement. She felt just like a horse! Finally, though, I decided to end the battle, scooting myself up to her neck. Grabbing her ears, I hoisted myself onto her head. Then, placing my hands on her cheeks, I swung underneath her. All the while holding her head still. She had been flipped. Lastly, I claimed my victory.

I sat promptly on her stomach, each leg on either side of her. Giving her my best yawn of boredom, I patted her chest.

"I win."

She gazed at me for a moment. Then she cracked a huge smile. Ruffling my hair with her paw, she congratulated me. As I got off her, I met eyes with the puzzled face of... Lord Sessho-Maru.


	15. The Truth

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Sessho-Maru

How puzzling, indeed. As the boy came to stand beside me, I kneeled down to Mikage's height. She bit her lip as she looked around. She had knocked over quite a few various objects inside the basement on her conquest to defeat the cat demon. However, as she returned her gaze to me, she smiled brightly.

"I did good, huh, Lord Sessho-Maru?" she asked, full of hope as she tilted her head. The boy that I now knew as Gakupo laughed.

"Wow, sis! That's got to be like, the eighth time you've beaten Yuuhi! Good job," he exclaimed, much to my surprise. I knew that I had heard him correctly. He had said eighth. After seeing her skittish nature before, I hadn't the slightest idea that she was so capable. Yet now, I had found myself feeling a strange, foreign emotion. Pride. I was proud of Mikage for her achievement, even so small. The cat was large, and she had completely pinned her. Realizing that I had left her question unanswered, I nodded.

"You did."

Her eyes seemed to light up then, before she began to cheer. Hugging her sibling, she started to laugh as well.

"Thank you thank you thank you, Lord Sessho-Maru!" she squealed, obviously overjoyed. Something about my praise seemed to elate the small girl. "You too, otouto-san! Thank you!" So I see. Gakupo was her younger brother. It was hard to tell, seeing as he was around her same height.

I continued to allow them to thank and praise one another as my mind wandered. Perhaps, then... I would be able to follow through on my previous vow. She was clearly not hopeless. I would be able to train her. I would train her well, too. As I returned to my feet, I looked at both of them. They bore an easily-seen resemblance, both carrying the same markings, and hair color. However, upon closer examination, I realized something. Both children had bruises. On their legs and a couple on their arms. And now that I was looking at them that nearly, I saw four long scabs diagonal across Mikage's cheek. It was almost as though... They were purposeful. As though they had been placed on purpose. Now that I thought about it, they had been there since we had all met up, but I had paid no mind to them until now.

"Gakupo. Mikage. What are those bruises from?" I asked. When I did, their expressions changed dramatically, and the excitement ceased. They slowly pulled apart, exchanging concerned looks. Now I knew that something was wrong.

"N-nowhere... We're fine," Mikage replied, not taking her eyes off of the boy. Even the cat demon looked genuinely worried over something, though I didn't know what. Gakupo cleared his throat before reaching for Mikage's hand for comfort.

"They're just... Um... From when we were playing, you know, no big deal..." he murmured. Seeing as I was getting nowhere, I sighed.

"Fine then, don't tell me. I was only curious."

Turning around, I prepared to head up the cellar staircase. I could tell that they were lying. I could_ smell_ their fear. It didn't concern me though. It was none of my business.

"However, all three of you had best come upstairs. I am sure that my father would like to know why there are two unexpected guests in this house."

Unfortunately, this situation had gotten hold of my interest. As I went up, I heard them whisper to each other. It was indecipherable to even my ears, but I did catch one word. That word, was 'mother'.

* * *

'Mother'... What could that mean, I wonder? It was possible that she had nothing to do with the injuries. Yes, that was very possible. However, there was a possibility that she gave them the bruises. An image came into my head then. Mikage... Being scratched by her mother across the face... I shook my head before staring at my hands. Something about such a vision disturbed me.

….

What stupidity. I didn't even know what the face of her mother looked like- and here I was making assumptions about her. Still though... It wasn't unheard of to see abuse between family members. Especially being demons. Disrespecting my own father or mother would probably result in a hard slap to the face, leaving scratch marks behind. Now, anyways. When I was Mikage's age, the punishments would have been less harsh.

For some reason... I didn't wan't to see Mikage being forced to grow up young. Like I did. She was so innocent. Looking at her, you wouldn't suspect her to have any hardships in her life. But what if she did...?

Soon, my thoughts were interrupted by the three coming up the stairs. Gakupo was carrying Mikage in his arms, embracing her as he came up. He looked melancholic He met eyes with me. Mikage looked asleep. Something about the obscene sight made the hairs on the back of my neck go up, a cold feeling washing over me from the neck and back forward. As he came closer, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Please don't mention the injuries again... It only gives me more trouble. I don't like to..."

He sniffed, tears falling down his cheeks. Hugging Mikage closer, he sank before me. What was going on here...? This time, I would know...

"What's wrong with her...? Gakupo..."

"She makes me... Sessho-Maru..."

He was crying hard now, holding her body close to him. I couldn't understand what he was saying... What was he talking about...? Who was she?

"Gakupo!" I said sternly. I wanted answers, now.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to..." His eyes squeezed shut, lowering Mikage.

The cat from earlier came beside him. She was silent as she approached, pulling Gakupo and Mikage near her. As she looked to me, she kept her voice low.

"I can explain all of this," she whispered. Gakupo didn't object, just continued to cry. "You seem to be her only way out, young boy. I hope that you will be able to see that... Eventually." She motioned for me to sit down. Slowly, I dropped to my bottom.

"When Mikage was very young, an incident occurred... You see, she used to have another sibling... He was older than the both of them, and you. Mikage and Gakupo loved him dearly." I listened carefully. "The kingdom used to be like any other run by demons... They felt able to defend themselves, and would. But it was one day when a demon came that they couldn't handle. Bakushinki, was his name, I believe... Mikage... She has a scar on her back from that time. Bakushinki wounded her to the point of near death. They tried to fight him off, but none could overpower him. After turning their backs on Mikage for even a little bit, something horrible happened. Mikage transformed. She turned into her true form. I think that it was the desperation to live that did it... But... When she did, she couldn't control herself. She went on a rampage." Tears streamed down the cats cheeks, her violet eyes watery. Gakupo was shuddering violently, seeming to hold onto the girl for dear life. This was the first I was hearing of such a story.

"Her brother... He tried to stop her, to calm her down, but..." She took a breath in, her ears pressed against her head. "It was then that he realized he couldn't control her either... And... And then... She killed him by accident." I felt my eyes widen. That's... Impossible... Mikage... She was so... No. It wasn't her. It couldn't be... I refused to believe it. Mikage wouldn't. She couldn't kill anyone. Especially a family member.

"How does that explain the bruises and scratches, then...?" I heard myself ask. She looked to the side, before continuing.

"Hajime was their mother's favorite. When he died, she began to reject everything. Especially Mikage. Because she was the one who was responsible in her eyes. Gakupo has the power to erase memories. After Mikage began to blame herself... She commanded Gakupo to erase everything Mikage knew up to that point... Mikage didn't remember that she had an older brother. She didn't hardly remember Gakupo either. The kingdom was sworn to secrecy. And to keep something from triggering her memory, the kingdom was changed to non-violence, even in defense. But their mother never lost her grudge. Those bruises and scratches you're so curious about... Are from her." I felt my muscles stiffen. "Every time something happens that could trigger her memory, Gakupo has to follow orders, and erase any trace of the thing that may have caused her to remember. Which... Is what he had to do now. You could tell things were beginning to unravel in her mind again. I've been doing my best to train her to rebel. I don't want her in that kingdom... Anymore!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I understood now. I understood what the cat meant now. I was her only way out of her cycle. Her and her brother... They had it worse then anyone I knew of. Anything I could imagine, even. For once in my life, I felt real pity for someone. I didn't even have any words to say besides...

"I'm sorry."

I continued to hear Gakupo's sobs as I closed my eyes. Such a tragic tale that you could only hear in stories... Was suddenly brought to life before my very eyes. This child, that I had wanted nothing to do with had only one hope, and she didn't even know it. I had rejected her so harshly. Something inside of me now wished that I hadn't heard the story. I had felt myself being reduced to such emotions such as sadness and sympathy. It was out of character for me.

The poor girl. She was being forced to not even acknowledge who she was. What she was. The kingdom wasn't a good home for her and her brother anymore. The cat wasn't the only one who was to help them rebel. I would be the one who would train them to whip that kingdom back into shape.


	16. The Headache

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Mikage

As I opened my eyes, a huge headache crashed down on my skull.

"Nngh..." I moaned, rolling onto my back. It was pounding. Holding my head with both hands, I was startled to look into the eyes of Lord Sessho-Maru. He was leaning over me, now supporting my shoulders. He spoke no words as he set me down. He turned and nodded to someone before walking away.

Gakupo was sleeping beside me. Hm...? How did he get here, I wonder...? Did I fall asleep?

Holding my head, I sat up. Lord Inutaisho came to stand beside me.

"Sessho-Maru told me that you had quite the nasty fall," he said quietly, smiling. Fall? So is that what happened? I must've hit my head. Closing my eyes, I got some relief from the endless throbbing. Not knowing what to say, I just nodded. Something didn't seem right to me. It didn't add up. But it hurt my head to think right now. "Mikage, does your head hurt that badly?" I nodded again, letting out another small moan. "We should try to find your parents. They would know what to do," he suggested. No! I couldn't. Not now!

"N-no... Please not now... She'll..." I quickly cut myself off.

_"You're a weakling!"_

_ "Wow, sis! That's got to be like, the eighth time you've beaten Yuuhi!"_

_ "I win,"_

_ "I did good, huh Lord Sessho-Maru?"_

_ "You did."_

_ "Gakupo. Mikage. Where are those bruises from?"_

_ "I'm sorry, sis... I don't want to do this."_

Then it was black from there. I hadn't fallen... I beat Yuuhi... And then... Gakupo... He had put his hand on my forehead. I remember worrying, being scared and... Blackness. I had to find Lord Sessho-Maru. He would know. I tried to scramble to my feet, but Lord Inutaisho stopped me.

"Mikage. What is the matter?" he asked, looking confused.

"Let me up please, Lord Inu no Taisho!" I exclaimed, putting both of my hands on his palm. Lord Sessho-Maru could fly away, and then I couldn't ask him!

Lord Inu no Taisho closed his fingers over my hands, easily covering them so that I couldn't see them anymore. He looked at the sliding door. Then he looked back at me, smiling.

"Do you want Sessho-Maru back in here?" Inu no Taisho-sama pointed to the door with his other hand. I nodded quickly. He turned. "Sessho-Maru, she wishes for you," he called. The sliding door opened quickly, revealing him. Had he been sitting just outside? He came beside me, kneeling down.

"What is it?" he murmured quietly.

"What happened, Lord Sessho-Maru? Why did you lie? I didn't fall, did I?"

He searched my face for a moment. I licked my lips. I could feel my body jittering with anxious movements as I awaited his response.

"No. You didn't fall."

"I knew it..." I looked to the side, following the lines in the floor with my eyes. Then I returned them back to him. "Do you know what happened?"

He was silent again. Now I was worried, because he looked upset. Did something happen to him?Seeing as it made him uncomfortable, I gave him my best smile, even though I didn't want to.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me!" I told him. Inu no Taisho-sama let go of my hands, backing out of the room with this weird smile. Lord Sessho-Maru didn't seem to notice, though. Now that my hands were free, I hugged him the best I could with his armor on.

"Why are you embracing me, Mikage...?" he asked, what I guessed was surprise finding it's way into his voice. I hugged him tighter, letting a laugh escape my mouth. I was ignoring the pain from my head, just so that I could give him the best attitude I could.

"Whenever I'm upset, I like hugs. Maybe you would too, if you gave it a chance, Lord Sessho-Maru!"

He grunted.

"Come on, Lord Sessho-Maru! Just _try_ it! It couldn't hurt you," I said persuasively.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Pleeeaaassseee?"

"No."

"You aren't trying to get away," I laughed, pulling back just a bit to look at him. He looked angrily to the side. "Stop pouting, Lord Sessho-Maru! You know I'm right!"

"What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing, really. Just that you secretly like hugs!" I cried, throwing myself back at him. We both tumbled to the ground. He looked a bit taken aback as he looked up at me. I just grinned. "Okay, fine. Just smile then! You don't even have to give me a hug back! All you have to do is smile! Just a little. Please?"

"Where did this come from, Mikage?" he grumbled. I continued to sit on him, leaning back against his bent legs. That's when I got an idea. Leaning forward again, I slipped my fingers in either side of his mouth, drawing them back to force a smile His lips pulled back to reveal his fangs, though still in a smile..

"There!" I said with a satisfied huff. "Now is that so hard?" He exhaled through his nose abruptly, just glaring up at me. "Try on your own now!" Rolling off of him onto the floor, I watched as he quickly made a frown. "Awww! No Lord Sessho-Maru!" I sighed, propping myself back up on my elbows. He looked over at me, his small temper seeming to cool down a bit.

"What makes you so hyper all of a sudden...? Go to sleep," he reached over to put a hand on my head, trying to lay it down.

"Ooohhh... I get it now."

He kept his gaze steady on me under his slightly closed eyelids.

"You get what?" he questioned. Letting him get my head down this time, I had to try to mumble through my- sorry- his sleeve.

"You're tired, Lord Sessho-Maru, aren't you?"

"I am most certainly not. You're the one who is overtired. You are acting completely different."

"Am not."

"You are."

"I am not."

"I'm done arguing."

With that, he turned away from me. We lay in the quiet for a little while, before I crawled over to him, peeking my head over his legs.

"I'm sorry, Lord Sessho-Maru. If you were sleepy, you could have just said so. I would have understood," I intoned, blinking the sun from the window out of my eyes. He respired quietly.

"Yes well, I was not planning to fall asleep in here," he declared, his eyes shut. I could see the crimson markings easily on them now. I traced my own eyelids, knowing that the color there was blue.

Again, I waited for a short period of time before speaking again.

"Lord Sessho-Maru?"

"Hm?"

"Red and blue make purple, don't they?"

He paused for another moment.

"Yes."

"And yellow with blue makes green," I stated, now running my fingertip over the sun on my forehead. I felt a hand on my head again, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Mikage. You're mumbling again."

"Oops. Sorry," I apologized, looking up at his wrist. He sat up, placing his hands under my arms.

"Come here Mikage, and go to sleep, all right...?" Picking me up, he lifted me over the place he was laying before. "Will you sleep easier if you are near someone?" I nodded. "Very well," he sighed, laying down himself. "Don't expect me to allow this again."

"Mm hm!"

Curling up next to him, I smiled. He was actually being kind. I lay there as my eyes had begun to get heavy. Little did I know as I drifted off, that a certain cat was watching us the whole time.


	17. The Protection

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Sessho-Maru

Ugh. No matter what I did to attempt to get myself comfortable, I couldn't. The armor got in the way. I was careful not to bump Mikage as I sat up. How could she sleep so peacefully after all that she had been through? She slept with her back to me, her long hair forming small coils over the hard floor. I remembered earlier now, when she had been acting so differently. She was actually not stuttering or shying away from me.

The leather string of the armor was wrapped around my finger as I pulled it. I felt the metal loosen from around my torso as I reached for the next tie. I have to admit- it did feel good to remove the heavy armor once and a while.

Finally, the heavy plating came completely loose. I turned to place it on the floor beside me, only to meet eyes with that stupid cat. I was tired, and didn't want to deal with this now.

"What do you want?" I whispered, setting it down. I swore that the cat was smirking.

"You've gotten a little crush on her, haven't you?" she taunted, crossing a paw over the other. It was then that I decided that I wouldn't egg her on. This was not a conversation that I wanted to partake in; and I wouldn't.

I returned to my previous position beside Mikage, tuning the muses of the cat demon out. Then, however, I realized something. It wasn't just the voice of Yuuhi that I heard, but also an even more annoying voice. Jaken.

"Of course Milord hasn't! To think that one as great as himself could be reduced to such emotions like love! Ridiculous!"

"Well I never said 'love', did I? I said 'crush', you stupid green man!"

"Shut your muzzle before I shove this staff in it!"

"Oh? Keep in mind that I could totally like, crush you at any time if I wanted to. All I have to do is transform!"

"I could burn you to a crisp with my mighty head staff!"

That was it. Those two could wake her up at any given time if they didn't shut up.

"Be... Quiet...!" I growled. My teeth were gritted in fury, and it certainly didn't help that I was exhausted.

"Oh! Milord! You are awake I see! How very good! Now you can be the one to tell this wretched cat off! I-"

Grabbing him by the collar, I hissed.

"Wasn't it you that was supporting Mother's plans earlier, Jaken? I find it odd that you completely change your viewpoint just for the sake of argument."

Jaken gulped, as Yuuhi snickered. But I continued.

"The next time you so much as bother me, it will be your head. Do you understand?"

Jaken nodded quickly before I tossed him aside. That was enough of that. Sighing, I let myself collapse back onto the floor. How had Mikage managed to sleep through all of that? She was lucky to be graced with heavy sleep. Or maybe it was only because her memory had been freshly erased. I grumbled a bit. Why was it that such thoughts infuriated me so? I didn't want anyone to so much as lay a hand on her with bad intentions.

_"Sessho-Maru. Have you someone to protect...?"_

Father's voice came into my head, asking me the question that was asked so often. Hearing it again, though, I wondered. Did I? Now that I thought about it, I wasn't able to steer off the possibility as easily as before. Maybe I did...

…

Pah. That was ludicrous. My mind truly does wander too much when I am tired. It wasn't the first time, either.

A small shriek jerked me out of my thoughts. That's it.

"Jaken...!"

"Milord... Help!" he squeaked. I turned to see the sight of the cat hanging onto Jaken, her hind feet dangling through the air. In the now darkening room, it was difficult to see what he was so worked up about. But my question was quickly answered.

"Milord! Her claws and vicious fangs are digging into my skin! She came after me in pursuit of the strings dangling from beneath my kimono sleeves! It hurts to high heaven! Milord...! Milord!"

Jaken continued to whine as I lay back down. If I had something to throw at him, I certainly would. But my armor would cause a horrible racket, despite it's effectiveness as a weapon. Perhaps I could-

"Gah!"

I opened my eyes only to see the sitting figure of Mikage in the small amount of sunlight that was left.

"Be quiet both of you... I am trying to sleep!" she hissed furiously.

Had she thrown something at him? I turned my head to look. Jaken was holding his head with his one hand that wasn't injured. Beside him, on the floor was Mikage's gold tiara. Yuuhi was looking rather startled, as well, a piece of Jaken's torn kimono in her mouth. When I directed my attention back to Mikage, she was slowly lowering herself back to the floor. She was closer to me than before, I noticed, and being without my armor, I could feel the warmth of her body against me. The comfort of it reminded me now of how much I truly lusted for sleep. Now more than ever. So finally, I abided.

So as Mikage and I both fell back to sleep, I heard those words again.

_"Sessho-Maru. Have you someone to protect...?"_


	18. The Awakening

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Mikage

Wind chimes tinkled softly by the window as I became conscious of my surroundings. A light breeze was making it's way into the room, making me shiver a bit. But if it was that cold, wouldn't I be? I didn't feel like opening my eyes yet. But still, I was able to hear the quiet beating of a heart. Lord Sessho-Maru's heart, against my ear. Had I really gotten this close to him during the night...? Knowing him, he probably be angry with me if he had found out. I better move.

Placing my hands on either side of me, I became ready to lift myself away from him.

"Milady!" hissed a voice. Lord Jaken scrambled over to me, something clutched in his hands.

"Yes?" I asked. He held out the item. It didn't take long for me to discover what it was. It was my crown. How did that get off of my head?

Standing on the tips of his toes, he attempted to place it back onto my head. When he did, however, the sleeves of his kimono slid back, revealing long scratches down one of his arms. Not only that, but the bark-colored fabric was torn to near shreds. I gasped. "Lord Jaken! What has happened?"

He secured the tiara onto my forehead before looking down at his shredded skin.

"Ask that wretched feline!" he squawked. He pointed to Yuuhi across the room, who had a rather smug look on her face. "She has completely demolished my beautiful clothing!" I shot a glare at Yuuhi, who just responded with a chuckle.

"Don't worry, Lord Jaken. I'll sew yours again. I'm sorry that Yuuhi has been so impolite to you," I said, pulling the bandages back out of my top. Pulling around a foot of it from the roll, Lord Jaken continued.

"She should be sorry! As Lord Sessho-Maru's head adviser, I deserve some respect!"

"Of course you do. Yuuhi, say you're sorry," I murmured, devoting most of my attention to applying my treatment. Jaken looked back at her expectantly. When she said nothing, he turned back to me angrily. "Yuuhi..." I sighed, finally looking up at her. She groaned.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

Looking back down at my work, I smiled.

"Thank you, Yuuhi."

Jaken began grumbling under his breath as I tied it off.

"Lord Jaken, she has apologized. It's time to move on. Maybe you two could even become friends," I suggested. At the same time, they refused. I chuckled, and shrugged. "It'll take time, of course." Oh, yes. That's right. "Lord Jaken?"

"Yes, Milady?!" he exclaimed, turning his attention back to me.

I traced my finger along the band on my forehead.

"Why did you have my crown?" I asked. I still didn't understand how it could have gotten all the way across the room when it was sturdily secured to my head most of the time.

"Oh! It was a very strange occurrence, Milady! One moment you were fast asleep, and the next you were bustling with rage, and had thrown your crown at my head! I can still feel the bump where it had hit!"

So that was it. I knew that I could get rather cranky when I was woken up.

"I see." I paused for a moment to listen to the chimes. Then, returning my gaze to Lord Jaken, I decided to explain. "I'm sorry, Lord Jaken. It's just that when I am woken up so suddenly, I sometimes can get hostile. It isn't your fault... But... Is it possible that you were being noisy?" I questioned, placing my hands in my lap. Lord Jaken began playing with his fingers as he glanced to the side.

"Well..."

"Yes. See? If you be noisy when I try to sleep, I can end up accidentally hurting you. Just keep that in mind please."

"It wasn't just me, Milady! It was also the dastardly cat! She got me into the whole argument in the first place," Jaken accused.

"Arguing?"

Jaken nodded his head fast.

"Indeed! We were debating Milord's feelings for you!" Yuuhi laughed heartily in the corner.

"He totally likes you," she jeered, coming beside us. I felt my cheeks flush again. Here we go.

"He does not!" Lord Jaken and I cried in unison. Yuuhi just began cackling uncontrollably.

"Sis, Yuuhi? Could you be a little quieter?"

Gakupo was sitting up now, rubbing his eyes with one hand. Yuuhi took no time running over to him, prepared to ask him his opinion. I just wanted to get away from here. This whole situation was absolutely ridiculous. Lord Sessho-Maru and I weren't even friends, and here these three had already begun arguing over some supposed feelings he had for me.

Slowly, I drained the air from my lungs, running my fingers through my bangs as I did so. I knew that no matter what I said, they probably wouldn't stop- so I gave up on it. That was when I realized something. What was really keeping me within this room at all? I could easily just get up, and take my leave. Seeing as they were so into this subject, they probably wouldn't even notice.

Crawling to my feet, I felt the chipping wood of the floor rub against my knees. Even as I settled on my soles, small creaking noises sounded from the boards. It must be old, I guess. How old though? Fifty? One hundred years? It was anyone's guess. I should ask Lord Inu no Taisho later on. It was his house, so perhaps he had built it. If that was the case, then he would know its actual age.

How old was he, even? He's so wise, and kind, and intellectual. He probably knows a ton of things.

Just as I approached the door though, it swung open. I fell on my bottom, startled. It had just about smacked me in the face! I was lucky that I had moved out of the way in time.

_Speak of the devil,_

I thought as Lord Inu no Taisho came in.

"Time to wake up, everybody!" he yelled, coming into the room.

He had a rather cheerful look on his face this morning.

_CLANG! Clang!_

Covering my ears, I saw what he was banging. He was holding a soup pot in one hand, and a wooden spoon in the other. Gakupo was also holding his ears, a look of sheer pain contorting his face.

"Inu no Taisho-sama please! Stop banging the pot!" I cried over his incessant banging. Was he deaf? How could he stand to even clash those two things together without severely damaging his own hearing?!

Across the room, Lord Sessho-Maru pressed his face against the floor, attempting to use his own kimono to shield his ears. His knees were now tucked beneath his body, and his hair draped over his bottom. If I weren't in extreme pain, I would probably be thinking about how silly he looked- but I totally understood why he was in such a position.

As Lord Inu no Taisho made his way over there, Yuuhi's fur poofed. I watched as she yowled and hid behind Lord Jaken for protection.

"Up up up up up!" he shouted, bending over. He began pounding them directly by Lord Sessho-Maru's head.

"Will you be quiet?!"

Lord Sessho-Maru reached over to what I thought was his armor before chucking it straight at his father's head. Inu no Taisho-sama quickly ducked, simply by bending his knees. The armor flew diagonally across the room, going right through the paper and wooden doorway. Inu no Taisho-sama whirled around to look at it.

"Whoops. I can fix that," he said, before turning back to him. Then, he did something unexpected. Discarding the pot and spoon, he bent down to Sessho-Maru-sama, and picked him up.

"Father-"

He was unable to finish his sentence before Inu no Taisho-sama began grinding his knuckles on his head.

"Come 'ere you scrawny yokai!" he bellowed, barring him to his body with his arm. Lord Sessho-Maru's legs were kicking, trying to get him free.

"Father stop it! I'm not scrawny I-"

"What? You call yourself muscular? Look at you! You feel like you weigh two pounds!"

They continued like that for a while. I honestly couldn't help but smile. Sessho-Maru-sama was actually in a way, playing with his dad. Sometimes, it didn't even seem like Lord Sessho-Maru was a kid anymore. But now... I was able to see the side of him that I had always kind of wanted to see.

Finally, Lord Inu no Taisho dropped him to the floor. Placing his hands on his hips, he looked at all of us.

"Okay, kids! Plan for the day!"

"What plan?" Sessho-Maru-sama grumbled, trying to straighten his mussed hair. Lord Inu no Taisho let out a loud guffaw, throwing his head back.

"Well I am glad you asked, son!"

He reached up to his pony tail, removing the string. When he shook his head, it all came loose. Pointing to all of us individually, he smirked.

"You all, are going on a fishing trip!"


	19. The Children

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Sessho-Maru

A fishing trip? He had to be kidding. I refused to do something so degrading. As if reading my mind, Father smiled.

"Oh. If you don't catch anything, that means no dinner tonight."

Narrowing my eyes, I glared at him. My hair was still in knots after his unexpected attack. Yet he was completely unfazed by it. Now, he was telling me to go fishing with these imbeciles. I could go days- even weeks without food. Yet, he was perfectly fine with creating some assumptions that I needed such things.

"Fishing? But that means the fish have to die..."

I glanced over at the source of the voice, only finding myself looking straight at a girl. _That_ girl. When I did, I felt something even more strange than ever before. There was anger. Dislike. But underneath was something else. Something that was telling me to destroy anyone who would hurt her. I found myself searching her face for answers instead of my own mind.

"Son, quit staring!" Father snapped, awaking me from my temporary train of thought. Was I staring, I wonder? As Mikage met eyes with me, she looked away. I knew, of course, that it was typical behavior for a shy child. I didn't like it, though. "Look, it ain't hard to see that you're infatuated with the girl, but at least try to suppress it when I'm giving orders, okay?"

I felt myself utter a growl. I wasn't infatuated with Mikage. I didn't even like her. Even remotely. She was annoying, and far to shy for her own good, and... What else? Before, I was able to steadily list the downfalls to her personality without falter. Yet now, I was at a loss for negative descriptive terms. A stifled snicker brought me back out of my cerebration. I reminded myself to kill that cat later when the girl wasn't looking.

"Now then. What were you saying, Lord Father?" Jaken enquired, attempting to change the subject.

I sighed, deciding to change the subject within myself as well. I was giving this too much thought, when it wasn't even worthy of such.

"Ah, yes. Well, like I was saying. Yes, Mikage, the fish need to be killed. That's the only way we get to eat. Now-"

"B-but... What if they don't want to be eaten by us?"

Father turned to her, a look of pure flummox appearing on his face.

"Wha... What...?"

What was Mikage blathering about now? She always seemed to have some sort of nonsense brewing within her brain. Now, she was acting as though the fish swimming in the river actually had a preference. What bêtise.

"Well... I was taught that all things deserve to live in one way or another... I don't believe that even fish have the merit to die, Inu no Taisho-sama..." she told him in a voice near a whisper. She wasn't meeting eyes with any of us- even father. Perhaps she knew just how foolish she sounded.

Father came beside her before kneeling down to her height. He now had an understanding smile on his face. Grabbing her hand, he began to try and comfort the small girl.

"Let me tell you something, Mikage," he said. Her eyes drifted upwards a bit to look at him. "Whenever something dies, it comes back to life as something greater if it has been well-behaved. So if you catch a fish, then you're actually doing it a favor in a new life it'll have someday."

Mikage gave him her full attention, now, her eyes wide with awe.

"R-really...?"

He nodded, seeming completely at ease with taking advantage of her gullibility. I couldn't believe that even she was falling for this.

"U-um... Inu no Taisho-sama I... Um. Well... Are you quite sure that they are going to come back...? I mean... Not that I... Haven't heard that theory before, but... I... Just worry. What if they don't?"

"Well of course they do, Mikage! How do you think that we're here today?"

He was asking her a nearly impossible question to answer, expecting her to be fooled by her inability to respond. She seemed puzzled for a moment, appearing to ponder it. Eventually, she looked back at him, shaking her head slowly and shrugging her shoulders.

"I... I don't know. I apolog- I mean... Er..." she paused, biting one fingernail gently, a small droplet of blood spilling down from her pointed tooth. She had taken her apology back before she had even finished her sentence. That was when I remembered how I had yelled at her to keep her pleas for forgiveness at bay. She really did respect and acknowledge my orders, even when I said something out of anger.

"I refuse to go on this fishing trip," I stated. Rising to my feet, I left the room. This was simply something that I wasn't going to lower myself to. I heard no objections besides my father's as I took my leave. Not even that playful girl that I had the chance to witness last night said a word. Just a small recognition of the fact that I had cut off all ties to every one of them in that room.

There was something that disturbed me, however. Why had I been playing around with so many theories of my feelings? It was unlike me in so many ways that I may even think I had been possessed, or some such thing. Yet the thing that disturbed me even more, was that I hadn't even hardly turned away any of the thoughts that I had received. When she was happy, I felt a tad enlightened myself. Last night, I hadn't been tired. I had wanted to stop seeing her cheerful face, because it had started started making me only feel the same. Gah! Why was I feeling like this? I was becoming completely weakened. I was letting her through the shell that I had generated so long ago. The one that I had vowed not to let anyone into.

That girl... So innocent. Unaware of the troubles in even her own life.

That girl. The one who was so shy. The one who didn't even care to inform people of her royalty.

That girl.

The girl with the shining blue eyes, and soft acorn hair.

The one who was terrified to make a mistake. Around anyone.

The one girl.

Who had killed a family member unintentionally with her own two hands.

Had her memory erased of everything, by her own brother. Hurt and abused by her own mother.

Who had died. She had looked regretful at life coming back into her. Because some part of her still was guilty for what she had done, though it wasn't her fault.

And could still laugh, even after all that she had been through.

Why was she able to be so hopeful for it all to become better? The normal part of me suggested that it was only because she was so young. But another part of me that I didn't know said 'no'. It knew that it was nothing like that for her. She was hopeful because it was the only thing that she had to hope for.

If it wasn't that, then nothing else.

I remembered the one day awhile ago, when I had thought about her wanting friends. I thought that it was because of her having no powers. I had thought then, that if she had neither of those, she had nothing.

What I hadn't thought of, was that she already had lost it all. Her mother's love. Her brother. And her kingdom. The only thing that she could truly rely on was that her hope would remain strong.

Stopping in my tracks, I felt my hair move forward with the sudden stop of momentum. The strain on my eyelids could be felt as it finally struck me.

_I_ was her hope.

I felt my head twist back, just as Mikage had come through the doorway. She had an odd look of hidden relief on her face as she approached me.

"Lord Inu no Taisho said that we don't have to go if you don't want to," she told me, tilting her head to look up to my height. Her slightly messy, unevenly cut bangs slid out of her eyes, revealing the golden sun on her head. She glanced to her side, gripping the side of her kimono. Her fingers created more wrinkles in the already loose fabric. "That's okay, right? I really don't want to kill the fish, anyway. And you don't want to go, so... I guess everybody wins, right?"

I couldn't even answer her. I felt glad that she had averted her eyes, because I don't think that I could even have kept mine on her. I felt too guilty.

"Mikage..."

"Hm?"

Her eyes traveled back to mine, only making me want to be the one to look away. I didn't though, knowing how much more that would lower me. I sighed, as I searched for words.

"Are... You all right...?" I asked, easily noticing how low my voice had gotten. For a moment, she looked taken aback. Eventually finding her own words, she bobbed her chin a bit.

"Uh... Yeah... My headache went away," she offered, obviously finding my question odd. I could feel the awkwardness in the air as I stepped back.

"Well I'm glad you're faring well."

Taking no longer, I whirled around to head back down the hall as fast as I could without breaking into a run.

"Why do you ask, Lord Sessho-Maru...?" she questioned, her small feet thumping lightly on the wood as she chased after me. I knew that I had backed myself into an invisible corner. Although normally, I would simply draw away, not saying a word else, I saw another way out that would make me feel less of that wretched emotion so new to me.

"I'll go wherever you like me to, only for today, Mikage. Don't question me, though, or you will quickly lose that privilege. Understood?"

I really couldn't believe that I was doing this. Not at all. Yet I was. If it would keep her from finding out about my pity, then anything was better.

Her facial expression lightened, before she jumped up a bit. Her many long strands of hair jerked up along with her, before quickly falling back down. A smile crept onto her previously crestfallen face, small little indents appearing on either side of her mouth.

"Really? Truly? Oh yeah- no questions! Would it be okay to go to the lily fields with all of our family, Lord Sessho-Maru?"

"Family?"

"Of course! You're my family now, along with InuKimi-sama and Inu no Taisho-sama!"

Frankly, this was the first I had heard of such musings. But I suppose... I could bear with this. Just for today. And never again.

"All right. Only for an hour," I mumbled, growing slightly irritated.

She gasped with delight, before heading off to spread the news to all of the others. She had completely forgotten to even thank me for my leniency. This time though, it didn't agitate me nearly as much as it may have before. How frustrating. I couldn't even control what was going on inside of my own mind. These new feelings. Why were they beginning to surface so much around her? I didn't know anymore. I only knew one thing.

I wasn't letting this kind of feeling escape me again.


	20. The Teaching

CHAPTER TWENTY

Mikage

I couldn't believe it! He actually said yes! It would be like a family trip, or something. That excited me more than anything in the world right now. I couldn't hardly wait!

I burst through the doorway, seeming to startle those in the room. For some reason, this time when I collected all of their gazes, I didn't feel threatened. I could hardly manage to contain my excitement as I cried,

"Everyone get ready-" I paused to swallow an extra ounce of fervor. "-because we're going to the lily fields!"

They all exchanged glances.

"All right, sis! I'm up for it!" Gakupo exclaimed, waving his hand about in the air. His long hair was now tied up in a small ponytail with the rest hanging down. Looking to Yuuhi, he grinned. "You coming, too, Yuuhi?"

She sighed, and rolling her eyes, she also smiled.

"Sure. Why not? It just gives me more of a chance to get fresh evidence," she hissed mischievously. I nodded, a bit nervous about that. Of course that's what she wanted to do. I turned towards the other two who just agreed without a care.

"Sure we can go, Mikage," Lord Inu no Taisho said, shrugging his shoulders.

"And I shall go because Milord and Milady are going!"

Upon obtaining all of their approval, I ran back out of the room to Lord Sessho-Maru.

I ran straight into him with a hug, laughing loudly.

"They said yes, Lord Sessho-Maru! Thank you!" I buried my face in his chest, still unable to stifle my giggles. I felt a hand come onto my head, being able to feel the cool skin through my thick hair.

"Yes, well... Don't get too excited. In that hour that we are there, I'm going to be training you," the voice said, equally as cool-toned as his hand. I pulled back a bit, my ocean blue eyes meeting pure gold. I knew that training would be fine, as long as I would be able to impress. I think that I could pull that off, especially being around the lilies.

"That's okay! I'm just really happy that we're going somewhere! All of us together, Lord Sessho-Maru," my voice chimed, becoming noticeably quieter. I pulled back all the way this time, looking to the ground. I closed my eyes, still feeling a smile pulling at my lips. Lord Sessho-Maru said nothing as I continued. "That's what I want most, you know. A loving family, and friends. I think... I think that I've gotten that now."

Neither of us said anything after that, but I was okay with the silence. It was a comfortable silence. The kind you feel when there's an unsaid agreement around you.

When I opened my eyes, he had gone. But I knew that I had said what I wanted to. Maybe he understood, or maybe he didn't. I didn't know. But either way was fine. I also knew that it was possible that he hadn't accepted me as his friend. That was okay too, now. At least we were beginning to get along better.

As Gakupo came beside me, I could still feel the slight smile on my face.

"Did you tell anyone about our birthday that's coming up, Sis?"

"Mm mm." I shook my head, simply gazing down the hall that Lord Sessho-Maru had taken. Six years old already? Gakupo's pungent honeysuckle scent came closer as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't see why you're so selfless, Mikage. Most girls your age would be stating what they want left and right, but... You don't, do you?"

He lay his head on my shoulder, breathing lightly through his nose onto my neck. It was warm, slightly moist air that seemed to calm me. I didn't respond as he tightened his hold just a bit.

"You keep lusting for something that isn't much to ask for. It means the world to you, doesn't it? Friends. How come that's all you want?" he asked, playing with my hair a bit. I shrugged, making his head slide a bit closer to my neck. He drew back, shaking his head.

"Gakupo... Do you think that Mama and Papa are all right?" I questioned, gazing at him through my peripheral vision. He paused for a moment, now setting his hard chin on my head.

"Yes. They're just fine. You know, they're the ones who sent us here. Me and Yuuhi."

He was quiet again for a while longer.

"But I'm not gonna tell them where you are."

I drew away from him so that I could look him straight in the eyes.

"Why?"

He shook his head again, his eyes beginning to spill. Shining clear liquid drained down his cheeks, as he looked to the side.

"I don't want Ma hurting you again, Sis," he sniffed. I felt horrible for asking now. Unconsciously, I felt my hand travel up to my face, my fingertips gliding along the jagged ridges of the scabs, remembering that night. "Remember what she did when we finally found you?" I heard him gasp for breath, his voice cracking as he continued. "She hurt you so badly just because you had gotten lost."

"I know."

This time, it was my turn to put my arms around him. My height almost reached his, only being an inch or two shorter. I could taste the salty bitterness of his tears in my mouth as he calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry, Sis. I'm supposed to be the strong one here, and I keep crying like a baby," he chuckled, his voice still hoarse from the crying. He wiped his cheek with the palm of his hand, meeting my eyes again with his now shining hazel ones.

"I don't mind," I replied, a smile meant to comfort him reaching my face again. "What do you say we head to those lily fields now?" I suggested, seeing Yuuhi and Jaken-sama beginning to descend from the room that Gakupo was previously in. He bobbed his head, the pink color around his eyes already beginning to fade. "Good."

Jaken-sama and Yuuhi were up to their same, normal bickering once again, about some obscure subject that I couldn't understand. As they came closer, I began to pick up on what exactly it was that their argument was based off of now.

"Milord is simply the strongest there is! No exceptions! Milady isn't even able to punch or kick properly yet, and you claim that she could beat him in a fight? How preposterous!" Lord Jaken screeched, waddling towards us.

"Yeah, well, I bet your 'lord' couldn't knock out a whole crowd of people with his cuteness, now could he?" Yuuhi snapped, baring her teeth at him.

"Milord is handsome, and could knock out an army of teenage girls!" Jaken retorted, holding his staff at the ready.

I simply had to stare, completely and utterly confused. Bewildered as I was, I couldn't even begin to believe that their arguments had resorted to this. I heard a loud smack as Gakupo face palmed. Behind them, Lord Inu no Taisho had begun to laugh loudly, his hair still down.

"You guys, just admit it. Sessho-Maru and Mikage are equal in some things, and better than each other in other ways. It's only fair," he commented, coming to stand beside me. Looking around, he added, "Where is Little Sesshy anyways?"

"I... I actually don't really know... He was here moments ago," I murmured, shrugging my shoulders again. Sesshy? I had better not ask.

Lord Inu no Taisho sighed, before setting his hand on my shoulder and squeezing.

"He'll be here eventually."

I nodded, just as he returned to us.

"Fine then. Let's go to the flower fields."

It was glorious! All around us were millions of lilies, their fragrant scent washing over me. Some were coral color, some were golden, and some were a pinkish color. Surrounding me was my favorite flowers by far. I felt myself launch ahead of the others into the flowers, falling into them happily.

"I'm coming with you, Sis!" Gakupo cried, laughing as he rolled in beside me. We lay there laughing for a while until it hurt. The scent was so nice... Until a sudden cooling and spicy scent covered it. Opening my eyes, I gazed up at the irritated face of Lord Sessho-Maru.

"Do you remember what I told you we were doing here, Mikage?" he asked.

Scrambling to my feet, I nodded. I had nearly forgotten.

"Oh- yes! I saw the lilies... And well... I got a bit carried away!"

Lord Sessho-Maru crossed his arms across his chest. That's when I realized that he hadn't put his armor back on. Was he really comfortable enough to travel without it? That thought elated me.

"Well that's obvious," he grumbled, raising an eyebrow at me. The crescent moon on his forehead wrinkled with the movement of his brow.

"Well," I called, turning. "Are we gonna get to it, or not?"

I heard him sigh with exasperation as I continued into the field. The sweet scent only seemed to become stronger as I ventured, much to my pleasure. Still, though, Sessho-Maru's cinnamon-mint smell continued to override it. It was so contradictory in itself that the lilies only added to the odd concoction.

Thinking about it now, though, the odor wasn't all that bad. I played around with the reasoning in my head for a bit, until finally, I settled on an answer. I liked lilies... As well as Lord Sessho-Maru. So the answer was only logical. It actually wasn't all that surprising to me.

"Why don't we begin here. The first thing that I want to teach you is flight." I heard him say, as I myself came to a stop.

"Yeah... But wait... Flying? Do you think I can?" I asked, turning to face him. I was feeling myself becoming more nervous with each moment that passed, my blood beginning to run cold. What if I humiliated myself in front of him? I had already proven myself a disgrace to demons long ago. What if that came to bite me in the butt today? I didn't want to think about it.

"If you're a full demon, then you can fly. It is as simple as that, Mikage."

I swallowed, and when I did, it felt like I was swallowing a pebble.

"R-right. Okay." I stuttered, smoothing my hair down. I could feel his gaze on me, causing my face to heat up with embarrassment. Through my bangs that were now hanging before my eyes, I witnessed him slowly make his way in front of me, purposely letting his fur press against me. I could only guess that he wanted me to take hold of it, so I did. I soon learned that my assumption was correct, as he told me two words.

"We fly."

Before I knew it, we were off the ground, the lily field trailing several feet below us. I couldn't even scream, I was so terrified. I could only hug the fluff as tightly as I could, trying not to fall. Ugh. Falling. The idea made me sick to my stomach, and I was now feeling quite nauseous.

"L-Lord Sessho-Maru... How does this help me?" I managed to squeak, squeezing my eyes shut so hard that it hurt. Finally, the wind that was pushing so hard above me stopped. It was remarkably colder, but I was fine.

"You'll see," he said simply, removing the fluff from his shoulder. Wait... He-

I hardly had time to scream as I was falling. The air rushed through my hair and my long sleeves. I was going to die. That was all that I heard in my head as I dropped. My blood felt frozen, and all I could do was keep my eyes shut to try and drown out the fresh image in my head. The image was of me hitting the ground. I was going to...

Suddenly, I wasn't falling anymore. Much to my surprise, I was merely hovering in the air. Looking around me, were miles of fluffy substance. I could feel my clothes stuck to my body. They were wet? Curious, I reached out to touch one of the puffy balls. I didn't touch fluff. Instead, my skin felt cold and wet. As I drew my hand back, I was finally able to realize that the clouds were made of water.

"I wouldn't recommend looking down," stated a voice. Turning my head to the source of the sound, I predictably saw Lord Sessho-Maru descending from the higher sky. Turning made me lose my balance a little, and as I began to drop. I felt a firm hand grab me by my arm. "Ah. And you might be a bit clumsy."

"T-that would have been good to know!" I cried, glaring up at him. "You should have at least given me some warning!"

He chuckled at my accusing manner of speech as he lifted me to his face.

"Don't make me drop you," he teased. I growled a bit as he pretended to let my hand go.

"Y-you better not..." I whined, trying to find my balance. I could still feel my body racked with trembles from fear. I wasn't afraid of heights so much as falling.

"I would have expected you to be excited that you accomplished this, Mikage."

He lifted me over his shoulder, just like before. I felt as useless and defenseless as a sack of potatoes.

"I-I am... But-" I had to swallow in order to continue. "I'm scared."

I think that that may have been the first time I had ever really admitted to that out loud. At the moment, I wanted nothing more than to have my feet planted firmly on the ground.

"I suppose that that means you want to be done with training for today, correct?"

Although I doubted that I could even keep myself on my weak legs when landing, I didn't want to be dubbed a weakling on the first day. Training was meant to be rigorous, right?

"N-no."

I heard him pause for a moment before he murmured,

"We'll see."


	21. The Smile

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Sessho-Maru

Her body was different than normal. Instead of being able to feel the warmth like usual, she was cold, and wet. I could feel her shaking. Was it from fear, that I smelt so strongly? Or was it because of the cold? Either way, I felt her lower herself a bit, just so that she could wrap her arms around my neck.

This time, I didn't protest.

My toes pointed, I lowered myself to the ground. Lilies blew in the light breeze around us. Mikage let go on her own, just as I was about to let her go. She stumbled a bit, trying to find her footing. I watched her, fascinated. Why was she so persistent?

"Come on," she said, as she finally settled. "You said we were training, right?"

I was surprised to find myself looking into the face of a determined little girl who truly wanted to learn. Her sopping wet hair was so heavy that it couldn't even blow with the wind. Yet she stood, hands at the ready. Her lips were blue, her skin was pale. If she didn't get warmth quickly, she would most likely get sick.

Believing that she would follow me, I walked past her. When she didn't, I stopped.

"You're going to got sick."

"I... I don't care. I don't want to insult you anymore, Lord Sessho-Maru. I want to learn... O-okay?"

I glanced back at her. She still was holding her hands in front of her. I sighed as I turned back around.

"Your legs."

"Huh?" she asked, a note of confusion in her voice.

"You will never manage to hold a defense if your legs are like that."

Her legs were close together, knees bowed. Any attacker could easily knock her down.

"R-right..." she stammered. "Tha-"

It was then that I heard her cough. At first it was light, but then, it got worse. I turned to face her. She was covering her mouth with her arm. I sighed again. I knew that she would.

So, reluctantly, I made my way over to her. She attempted to stifle her hacking as I came closer, most likely expecting me to either interrogate her or say 'I told you so'.

"I-I'm fi-INE," she attempted to say, before another shuddering cough racked her entire small body. Reaching out to her forehead, I wasn't surprised to feel the beginning of a fever. The soaked clothes that covered her body wouldn't help at all. There was only so much that such a young child could take, and I knew that.

"Take the wet clothes off," I commanded, averting my eyes.

I could just imagine her face flushing as she let out a startled cry.

"W-what?" she exclaimed.

"The cold is making you sick, Mikage."

"I run around naked?"

"You wouldn't be."

I draped the over cloth of my kimono over her head, knowing I could bear just having the one underneath.

"Oh- okay then. Thanks!" She began to slip down her sleeve, much to my disgust. I quickly thrust my head in the other direction. I had no intention of seeing her get undressed at all. I heard her shuffling, then finally, the wet slosh of her clothes hitting the ground.

"Hey Lord Sessho-Maru! Look!"

I turned my head slowly, silently praying that I wouldn't turn to see bare skin. Unfortunately, I had forgotten to hand her something to tie it with. So, much to my horror, the kimono top draped open.

She giggled, looking down.

"Wings!" she cried, running about in a circle, arms spread wide.

I heard myself let out an exacerbated cry as I launched forward, eager to close it.

"Don't do that! Do you have any idea what could happen if a boy was around?" I snapped as I brought the one side over her stomach. Holding that there with one hand, I untied the sash around my hips. She giggled again as I brought it around her, having to wrap it several times before it would stay.

"But you're a boy," she hummed, looking down at my work.

"Not me, Mikage."

Tying off the ribbon, I looked her over. The loose fabric bagged a bit over the tight ribbon. The bottom of it went about mid-thigh. She grinned up at me. Holding up her hands, which were thoroughly covered by the sleeves, she growled playfully.

"Look at me! I'm you, Lord Sessho-Maru!" she roared, seeming to easily get over her previous coughing fit. She ran about the lilies, pretending to chase after something. Just as I was about to question what she was doing, she shouted, "Better run away demons!" This was humiliating... Yet amusing. The playful girl that I had met few times, was returning. As she ran, and tumbled, I began to think, that maybe. Just maybe, this girl _was_ the real Mikage.

"Mikage, we've been here for well over an hour..." I reminded her, watching as she began rolling.

Suddenly, she popped up like a groundhog, peeking over the flowers. She was far away, so I couldn't quite see what exactly she was doing.

"Well," she called. "If you want to go home, then you'll have to catch me first!"

No way. I wasn't about to frolic like a toddler. She was in no position to object, or tell me when we were going home. Now that I thought about it, though... She did have an admirable amount of gall to be telling me what to do.

"Lord Sessho-Maru!" she cried, using a sing-song voice. "Come on!"

So, deciding to waste no time, I merely teleported in front of her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Eek! No! That's not fair!" she squealed, squirming to get free.

"Define 'fair'."

I felt my lips pull into something that I had never done before. Just as I realized what it was, so did Mikage. She just began gaping.

"Y-you... You're..."

She struggled to find words.

I was smiling.

I knew it as soon as she did, and I was flabbergasted.

"No I'm not." I said, letting her go and looking away. She ran around to the direction I was facing, and tried setting her words straight.

"You are! You're smiling!"


	22. The Care and Affection

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Mikage

I absolutely couldn't believe it. I had made him smile. The one thing that I wanted to accomplish, I had. I moved forward, reaching for his cheek. Feeling the top of my fingers brush against the smooth cold, I brought his face over to face me.

I tilted my head, scanning over his features. His pointed, thin nose. His thick, black as night lashes. His pointed chin and ears, and soft bangs that covered a medium-tall forehead. His eyes were directed to the side, purposely looking away from me. I pulled my hand away.

"I promise, it's okay if you're smiling, Sessho-Maru."

It felt weird not referring to him without 'Lord' or 'sama', but I tried. The use of his name without either just sent shivers down my spine as I looked at him. He closed his eye lids.

"You called me Sessho-Maru."

"Well, um. Yes," I began, racking my brain for more words. A prick at the top of my head made me direct my attention elsewhere. I had picked up on something, and now, I felt as though the life had been drained right our of me.

A fresh sweat came onto my forehead, striking fear into my heart. Why was it now?

"Mikage. What is it?" he asked, coming directly beside me. I felt frozen. She was alone. Daddy wasn't there to stop her. Finally, Lord Sessho-Maru had scented it too. "Is that...?"

Ripples in the air appeared before me, just as a hand came down on my face. I felt the claws slice through my cheek, and fresh blood spill. As I staggered back, a hard slap greeted my new wound.

"You disrespectful... Condescending... Little hypocrite!" she screamed. I felt the warm liquid trickle down my face, and off of my chin. I felt nothing inside as she struck me again, this time with her foot. No tears fell. Just the heart-wrenching feeling that I deserved every bit of it.

The sting of my cheek, and the horrible throbbing of my leg meant nothing to me as I sat there. Mommy was panting hard. Just as Lord Sessho-Maru was about to go in front of me, I halted him.

"No. Please. Don't stand in her way. I'll be okay, I promise."

He looked at me in disbelief for a moment, just as another hard kick to the chest hit.

"Stop it!" he yelled, pushing Mommy away. She ignored him as she retaliated.

"Oh you think you'll be fine, huh?! You little witch!" I felt another hard strike against my abdomen, making me gag. Unsurprisingly, blood splattered out, giving a few flowers specks.

"I... Said... STOP IT!" Lord Sessho-Maru roared. The raspy, livid tone of his voice made me look up, only to be terrified of what I saw. He was trembling, eyes glowing red. The wind began to pick up around him, making Mommy turn as well. I witnessed his teeth grow longer, and sharper, his nails increasing in length. This is what it was like to witness a dog demon transforming. But... I had seen this before, didn't I?

_"Mikage! Calm down, please! I don't want to hurt you!"_ An unfamiliar voice entered my head... Yet, I had heard it before... I knew it.

Suddenly, images flashed before my eyes. Blood covered the ground. Fire had scorched away the grass so that it became dirt. There was a man standing before me. Did I know him?

I was towering above him. I couldn't control what I was doing.

_"Please Mikage! Stop! I'm begging you,"_ he cried. He came closer, but I knew something was going to happen. It was like I was watching a dream. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't do anything. J

Just then, I heard a shrill scream. It was Mommy.

I witnessed a brown paw collide into the man.

_"HAJIME!"_

I didn't want to see this anymore. That name... Hajime... He was my brother. And I just killed him.

Again, I was back in the lily field. I felt myself tremble as Mommy was pushed back by a huge dog. He was larger than a horse, his massive paws pinning her to the ground. He let out an icy bark that chilled me. It was because I had heard it before. I had made that same noise.

"Sessho-Maru stop!" I exclaimed, feeling hot tears running down my face. He could kill her. I felt horribly dizzy, and weak. He couldn't hear me. I could stop it this time. Staggering to my feet, I used every muscle in my body to hurl myself at him.

"It's all your fault, you little witch! It's all your fault!" Mama screamed. The words wrenched my heart, filling me with grief. I knew they were true. I knew what I had done. As Sessho-Maru-sama struggled to get free of my grasp, I felt as though I was trying to stop myself.

"S-sis..."

"Mikage let go of him!" I heard Inu no Taisho-sama bellow as I tightened my grip.

"He could kill you, sis... Let go...!" Gakupo screamed, his voice cracking.

I felt the tears increase, my face hot, my heart beating in my ears. Oddly, I felt myself smile. It wasn't a smile of happiness, or content. It was a smile of sadness. As Sessho-Maru-sama twisted his broad head around to snap at me, I held tighter.

"No, Gakupo. I-I'm doing this for Hajime."

The words came out, as I moved towards his front. His fur was thick, and soft against me. He was in there somewhere. I knew it.

As he threw his head to the sky, I let the tears fall more. Mommy's startled screams were below as she struggled to get free.

"I'm sorry, Sessho-Maru... I had to trouble you with all of this... I understand if you're angry. Please... Let Mommy go. Don't take your anger out on people. It's..." I took a shaky breath in as I buried my bloodied face in his fur. Hajime's pained scream entered my head, making me cry and shudder hysterically. "It's the worst thing you can do!"

Finally, his huge body moved back a step off of Mommy. Taking that chance, Mommy flew to her feet, grabbing me under the arms, holding me against her body.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to him, you little wench!" I felt her claws come against my throat as she yanked me out of his fur. I let out a scream.

"MIKAGE!" Gakupo screeched. I tried to get away from her. She meant it this time.

An enraged roar rang through my ears. He had lost every ounce of control over himself as he launched at Mommy and I. Just as he was about to strike, a hard headbutt threw us out of the way. A horrible yowl ripped through my head as I whipped my head around.

Yuuhi stood, her body nearly collapsing under his weight. Blood stained her back and neck fur as she aggressed.

"A-all right, buddy... I understand you wanting to kill her mother... But when you step so far as her, t-that's... When I've gotta step in."

Yuuhi's muscles flexed, as she mustered up her strength to throw him off. Shortly after, her weakened body stumbled and fell.

"NOOO!" I tore myself away from Mommy, ignoring every ounce of pain that had worked its way into my body. I was horrified looking at the defeated cat. She looked broken. More red was spilling down her shoulder, her fur tussled in some places, matted in others. When she looked up at me, though, she smiled weakly.

"Go and help him, honey. Only you can do it," she croaked. A light drizzle tapped against my neck and head as she wheezed. "Go on, now."

"No, Yuuhi. I-I'm not leaving you...!" I sniffed, wiping away the fresh tears with my palm. I couldn't lose her, too...

"I'll be just fine, hun. I promise. Just a few bites and a broken leg, is all." She grimaced, her sharp teeth gritting as her weakened muscles cringed. "Now go, and make me proud..."

Glancing back at Mommy, who was being held back by Gakupo, Jaken and Inu no Taisho, I gulped. It was just me against him. Reluctantly, I nodded.

"I... I will."

She chuckled as she nodded too.

"That's a girl."

I struggled to my feet again, turning to face him. He was terrifying. Teeth bared, fur bristled, eyes glowing with the lust to kill. Rallying up all the motivation I had in my body, I took a step forward. My palms were sweaty, the rain now pouring against my back. I was wavering, my ribs feeling broken, and stifling pain coursing through me with each step bringing me forward.

Ahead of me, was Lord Sessho-Maru. The rain drenched his fur, each droplet appearing to bounce off of him. He let out a dangerous growl, muscles rippling as he watched me. Coming to a stop in front of him, I clenched my fists. I knew I was only a yard away from his snapping teeth. The hairs standing up on the back of my neck, I reached a shaking hand forward. Taking another hesitant move forward, my hand touched his cold nose. He recoiled, as I continued to come closer.

"It's okay, Sessho-Maru... I'm okay now... I promise. You don't need to hurt anyone any longer. I had reached his chest, carefully looping my arms around his neck. I heard his chest vibrating with each rumbling growl, the noise heightened with my ear pressed against him. I sunk to my knees, his fur laced between my fingers, slick and wet from the rain.

All was silent around me besides the storm and his grumbles. I closed my eyes, feeling the strain on them as I squeezed.

"Please Sessho-Maru! You have to listen... I killed my brother... It was me! I... I couldn't control myself, and... I was a dog, like you. I remember now. I remember everything..." I bit my lip, tasting my own blood from earlier in my mouth. "And... I don't want you to make the same mistake because..." I paused again, listening to his heart. It wasn't stifled by his growls anymore. "Because I care about you, Lord Sessho-Maru. You're another member of my family now. I want to play with you... I want to talk with you... I want to be your friend!"

The rain around me made soft ticking noises as it hit the stiffened leaves of the lilies. I still had my eyes closed as I felt the rage slowly slip out of him. I felt the wind swirl around us as his body slowly shrank.

"You are my friend, Mikage. I think you've earned that now." I felt him wrap his arms around me. He was back. The Sessho-Maru that I knew had returned.


	23. The Runaway

PART TWO

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Mikage

I sat in my room, contemplating how I would do this. There was no possible way that I was marrying against my will. I still had so much to do in life.

Walking to the window, I thought of all the past years' training. Yuuhi and Gakupo had known this day would come. The day when I would be pushed over the edge.

Mother had tried marrying me off thirty four times before, but this time, Father wasn't here to stop her. He had gone off to take care of business, and had left Gakupo and I here with her.

Crickets chirped in the lantern-lit evening, each lantern casting an orange glow over the castle. The stars were out, a light breeze sifting through the tree tops. It would be a perfect night for a getaway.

"I heard," a voice whispered, coming into the room. Yuuhi's crisp, citrusy scent entered my nose as she came beside me.

"Yeah... You told me it would." I leaned over the windowsill, looking over the land. Lost in thought, I had begun staring at nothing in particular.

"Are you gonna run?" she asked, hopping onto the ledge. Her two tails swished back and forth as she gazed at me. I could see my face reflecting in her large eyes. My overly-done, geisha hairstyle. My over-the-top make-up and horribly itchy kimono. I looked disgusting.

"Of course I am," I murmured. Removing the pins from my hair, and all of the ridiculous flowers, I groaned. "Seriously, Yuuhi! This is ridiculous. Look at all of this junk they made me wear. If this is their definition of 'pretty', they've got another thing coming." Finally, my hair came loose, though my scalp still hurt from it all. I looked at all the embellishments littering the ground and sighed.

"You know that it's not the clothes that's bugging you," she sighed, helping me undo the waistband with her teeth.

"Yes, I know."

"I just can't believe they want you to marry prince Akatsuki or whatever his name is. That guy is a total snob!" she cried.

"Yuuhi, that's not very nice."

The silk of the fabric brushed against my skin as I let it fall. Finally. I was rid of that wretched thing.

"Are we off to the spring?"

"You know it."

I smiled, pulling a thin robe over myself. The makeup was still caked on, but that would soon change.

I pulled the sliding door open, letting Yuuhi out first. After I stepped out, I closed it behind us and headed for the hot spring.

* * *

I stepped into the hot spring, tensing a bit as the hot water seeped up to my waist. I stood for a moment, before finally settling. Cupping my hands, I brought some of the steaming water to my face. Yuuhi sat on a rock next to me as I scrubbed, attempting to take every last trace of the days happenings off. I didn't want to look at myself in a mirror, even. Judging though, by how the water was turning color from all of it, I knew it was bad. I sighed.

"Your mom and dad are sleeping now, Mikage. You can run."

I nodded as I remembered.

_"Princess Mikage. Your parents have requested that you visit with them."_

_ Kujiro rested his arm on his bent knee, head bowed._

_ "Hm? Oh, all right..." I said._

_ Kujiro nodded, and took me to be escorted._

_ Upon arrival, I was greeted with a disturbing sight. An unfamiliar man, Mother simply standing behind._

_ "This is the man you shall be marrying, Mikage. His name is Akatsuki. Go and better yourself for him. I have ordered our servants to do that for you." Mother said simply, leaving me at a loss for words._

_ The man named Akatsuki came and took both of my hands, this smug look on his face._

_ "Be prepared to be my woman, Lady Mikage."_

_ I didn't even know what to say. Here I didn't even know this man, and he was claiming to be engaged to me without even proposing._

_ "U-uh..." I looked for Father for guidance, but was unable to locate him._

_ "Don't you dare argue, Mikage," Mother seethed, glaring at me."His family is very wealthy."_

I growled as I remembered the event. Even if I'd never say it out loud, Yuuhi was right. His woman? Never.

"Besides. You've still got that boy that you liked," Yuuhi reminded, purring in my ear.

"Boy? What boy?" She wasn't talking about him. She couldn't be.

"Sesshomaru!" I knew it.

It had been centuries since he and I were even talking. Literally. Thinking about our last encounter, though, I felt my cheeks warm up. I remembered calming him down, using every ounce of strength I had left. Then he hugged me. I could still feel his arms around me, the rain beating on my bloody skin.

"Yuuhi..." I began, looking down at my scarred body. I remembered where every single scar was, and how I had received them. Some of them were even from that day.

"Don't you Yuuhi me! I know you like him. Now all we gotta do is find him."

I wish I could. But it was over now. He was probably already married himself, or didn't want anything to do with anyone. The second theory was more likely. Besides. It had been such a long time since we had seen each other. It wasn't a good day. The image of Mama tearing me away from him and teleporting away was still vivid in my mind.

"Yuuhi, don't be so foolish. You know how long it's been. I don't like him anymore, okay? It's been like two hundred and forty something years. It's over, and done." I would have said that I never liked him, but that would have been a lie.

Cupping my hands again, more water spilled into them. I rubbed my face, getting the remainder of the cosmetics off. At last I had been scrubbed clean.

"Oh pu-lease. You think about him every day. Don't think that I haven't ready your little tapestries about 'The Cold-Hearted Boy'. That reads him in so many ways," Yuuhi jeered, waving her paw around. I felt my face go red as I looked down at the water.

"T-that wasn't about him," I rumbled, closing my eyes.

"Uh huh. Riiight."

"Okay, sure. He may have influenced the character, but-"

"But nothing," Yuuhi interrupted, clambering onto my head. "I can see it now! A huge, royal wedding! Little puppy babies,"

I let out a cry.

"Absolutely not!"

"Absolutely YES!"

"Yuuhi shut up!" I cried, throwing her into the water. I sunk deeper into the spring, so that only my eyes were visible. Bubbles appeared just ahead of me as a soaking wet Yuuhi surfaced.

"Okay. Now that was uncalled for."

She paddled with her front paws over to her rock, lifting herself up. Having enough steam, I climbed out, grabbing my robe off of the ground as I did. I couldn't believe this. But oh well. I had to get away.

"Yuuhi, go get your saddle and bridle on please," I told her, pulling it on. She smiled, trotting beside me.

"Are we gonna leave?" she asked, excited. I nodded.

"Be prepared to leave the castle at moon high." I commanded. "We're going on a little trip."

The moon was rising in the sky as I tied my hair up tightly. Gripping the ribbon, I knotted it once more. I balled the ponytail up into a bun as I brought the helmet down over it. I was wearing one of Father's kimonos and his hakama, along with his old war armor. It was just torso armor, but it would provide some protection.

The boots I wore were ankle-high, and were about the only thing that I was wearing that weren't loose against my body. Father always did have small feet. Before the incident with Hajime, he had told me that he would eventually pass all of this on to me. I had wrapped my chest so that I would pass off as a man. I wasn't going to be a prisoner any longer.

* * *

"You look good, sis," Gakupo complimented, coming to look me over.

"Thank you." I turned to smile at him, giving him a hug and a kiss. "I trust that you'll be leaving at the same time as me?" I asked, looking him over. He had taken Grandfather's clothes and armor, along with his dagger. He had grown up so much. He was only several centimeters taller than me, but he had gotten well-muscled and handsome as we had grown. Now, he wore a pine green kimono with the white armor that luckily had shoulder guards.

"Nope. I'm leaving a few hours later so that we have a better chance of escape."

I nodded.

"Good plan," I claimed, shifting to look at the wall. There was only one thing left to take. And that was Arashi-Kiba. The Storm Fang. Father had once told me that whoever could overcome the barrier of Arashi-Kiba would be its owner. Hesitantly, I reached for it. Nervously, I let my fingers brush against the handle. When nothing happened, I wrapped my fingers around it. I let out a sigh of relief as it came free of the rack.

"It accepted you, Mikage!" he whispered. I placed the weapon in my belt, deciding not to draw it.

"Good," I muttered, looking out the window. There were only a few guards about, and I could take care of them. "Gakupo, just be sure to get out before the hour is completed. It won't hold them for that long."

"Well, at least you learned how." he reminded. That was true.

"Please promise, Gakupo."

"All right. I promise. Calm down, sis."

He laughed, pulling me into a tight hug. Of course, we had both taken precautions and disguised our scents in one way or another. He held me against his chest with a hand on my now bare neck. It was silent for a while, until he finally whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Finally, I pulled back.

"I better go."

He saluted me.

"Go get 'em, soldier."

I laughed as I slid open the door. Sure enough, sitting in the grass by the castle was Yuuhi. Her purple fur shone blue in the night, shining stirrups of the saddle glistening in the moonlight. She turned to me, white teeth bright.

"There you are," she exclaimed, galloping over to me. Sticking one foot in the stirrup, I swung my other leg over.

"You ready?" I asked.

I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I gripped the reins.

"You bet!"

Like that, the cat sped off into the main grounds, me bouncing in the saddle. Eventually, I composed myself more, ready to raise my hands.

Guards' startled cries died down to nothing as the aroma filled the air. The sickeningly sweet fragrance wafted through the kingdom. Luckily, Yuuhi's muzzle prevented her from getting affected.

The wind turned a slightly pinkish color as petals drifted through. I heard their bodies collapsing as I passed, sound asleep. I smiled to myself. It had gone just as planned.

As we approached the gate, I checked to make sure those guards had also fallen victim to my powers. They had.

Leaning forward, I matched Yuuhi's movements as she leapt.

Clearing the fence by around three feet, we continued into the night. We had done it. We had gotten free.

I cheered mentally. I couldn't stop grinning. Rubbing Yuuhi's back, we began to head towards the forest. We would have to continue until we found a village to rest, and I would need to pass myself off as a boy. The challenges weren't over, but both Yuuhi and I knew that we couldn't take flight. We would be noticed.

Upon entry into the forest, I noticed that it wasn't as deep as I had predicted. Within about a mile, we would be traveling over long hills. Well, at least we wouldn't be running into trees. That was a good thing.

Even now, I didn't dare utter a word. If I did, I could alert someone of our location. Swallowing, I held the reins tighter. I was risking everything in this one moment.

The night was quiet. All that could be heard was the constant beat of Yuuhi's paws against the ground, and the gentle noise of the wind brushing against us.

After a while, I found out that my prediction was correct. In front of us stretched tall hills. Something was odd, though. It didn't take long for me to pick up on a scent. It was ever so faint, but I thought I smelt cinnamon? Cinnamon... Something about that was familiar.

"I think we're safe, Mikage."

Yuuhi's voice was soft, and sounded out of breath.

"Yuuhi, call me Mikuo for a while please. It would be best." I paused for a moment, looking at the area surrounding us. It was serene, and seemed to offer no suggestion of danger. "We should rest," I added.

Without objecting, Yuuhi pulled to a stop. Despite what I told her, I knew that it could be dangerous for us to come to a complete stop.

As if reading my mind, Yuuhi spoke.

"We should walk at least," she suggested. Taking her muzzle and reins off, I smiled.

"Yeah. We did it, Yuuhi. Thank you."

As if from running away itself, a huge pain seemed to come off of my shoulders.

Mother couldn't beat me anymore, or hurt me. I was out of her reach now. Gakupo would be too, soon. We had won.

Rubbing her neck, I began to walk forward, my steps matching hers.

It was a beautiful night. Peaceful and calming, the breeze cool against my skin. The sky held no clouds, allowing the stars and the crescent moon to be the brightest it could be.

…

The crescent moon. A clean, mint reminded me of my first friend outside the kingdom.

"Mikuo. Do you smell that?" Yuuhi hissed, slowing down.

I too slowed my footsteps to take a whiff. The cinnamon was coming closer. Wait. There was another scent mixed in with it.

Faint voices came from the other side of the hill. A little girl, and a somewhat raspy, high-pitched one as well. It was so familiar... Yet so distant.

As if from instinct, one hand moved to the sword I had brought with me. Not because of the two voices I heard, but because of the great power I sensed looming over them.

"Mikuo, get on my back. We've gotta run, honey."

Gripping her scruff, I couldn't agree more. Who knows who it could be? Getting into a tangle now could mean going back to the kingdom. Being so close to the border, someone could recognize me. Even if I looked like a man.

Just as I had gotten myself aboard, the raspy voice called out.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Yuuhi's fur bristled as she hissed, back hunching. It was too late to escape. Our only option was to fly.

"Master Jaken look! A cat demon!" the girl said, pointing to Yuuhi.

"Yes Rin, I see. Well- WAIT! A cat demon you say?"

Did she just say Jaken?

"Do you not like cat demons, Master Jaken?" the girl asked, turning to him.

"Oh I hate them! Nasty creatures! I still have scars from one!"

Yuuhi backed away, teeth bared. Her muscles were tensed beneath my hands. What was I to do?

"Did you hear me, mister? I said, who are you?" the voice squawked. I now realized that this creature speaking to me was an imp. I felt my eyes stretch open as I removed my hand from my sword.

"U-um... I..." I didn't know what to say. Due to my surprise, I had completely forgotten to deepen my voice. To my relief, Jaken didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Milord! Do you see this man here? Something seems rather peculiar about him, don't you think?"

To my horror and happiness, up over the hill stepped a demon. His flowing white hair, his broad shoulders, and long legs. He said nothing as he came up to stand beside them.

"He sure is a pretty man, though."

The girl stared at me in awe, while I did the same. I wasn't looking at her, though. I was looking at the grown-up face of Lord Sesshomaru.


	24. The Meeting

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Sesshomaru

When I had reached Rin and Jaken, I was greeted with a question.

"Milord! Do you see this man here? He seems rather peculiar, don't you think?"

I couldn't care less. If Jaken had a choice, he would depict every man he met as 'peculiar'. If it weren't for the sound of a cat's yowl, I would have just continued on my way.

As I looked at it, I was slightly confused by what I had seen. A cat demon, looking identical to her cat. Mikage's cat. Her fur was bristled. Riding it, was not Mikage, but a man. The odd scent of nutmeg pricked at my nose. Had he stolen Yuuhi from her?

"You," I said, examining him. The man's arms were bare except for arm guards, and were boyishly muscleless. He was small in stature, the armor bound to him obviously too big. "Where did you get that cat?"

Yuuhi backed away, teeth still bared.

"Sesshomaru, aren't you?" The voice was wavering and small. The man barely managed to get the words out before looking to the side.

"Do I know you?"

He paused before turning his head away.

"N-no. You don't. Forgive me."

His voice was noticeably deeper now, but Jaken was right. He was suspicious. How did he know my name?

"That cat doesn't belong to you."

The boy now became nervous. His body trembled as he shook his head.

"You're mistaken."

I felt my eyes narrow. My patience was dwindling with this man.

"Draw your sword, traveler. For it is your only defense against me."

Cracking my front two knuckles, I shot the energy whip at him, watching as he had no choice but to take the blade out. What I saw turned out to be more formidable then I had thought. When removed from his belt, the sword transformed, much like Tessaiga. It countered the light whip, but as it clashed against it, the swirls on the blade turned the exact color of the white light.

The momentum of the collision forced the boy back, knocking him off of the cat.

"Milord!" Jaken shrieked, startled. He had run over to the traveler's side, along with Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru... It's a girl!" Rin cried. This came as news to me. However, as I approached, the sight shocked me. I felt a cold sensation creep onto my neck as I looked at her.

Yuuhi snarled.

"Get away from her!"

I shook my head as I came directly behind them.

"Move."

Rin and Jaken cleared the way as I got a closer look. It was her. Blue eyes wide, disheveled hair stuck to her forehead, she looked away.

"I don't want to fight."

Her helmet lay in the grass next to her, her sword still in hand. Her previously round face had a more defined look to it, cheek bones obvious on her now slender face. She lay on her back, arms spread wide from her fall. From this distance, it was obvious just how much she had grown up over the years.

"I thought you would still be with your mother," I stated, looking down at her. She took an audible breath in as she sat up. She still wasn't meeting my eyes.

"I ran away. Mother tried to force me to marry."

Her shoulders moved up and down with each breath as she gripped the sword handle tighter. She had more scars on her arms, and some fresh marks, too. So she had finally done it.

"Oh my goodness, Lord Sesshomaru! She's so pretty!" Rin cried, looking her over. "Is she your wife?" Rin then looked up at me, eyes shining.

"Of course she isn't, Rin! Don't ask Milord such foolish questions."

Deciding not to say anything else, I turned.

"Don't fall behind, you two."

Predictably, Rin objected.

"But Lord Sesshomaru! You guys know each other, don't you? You should at least get better acquainted!"

"That's enough, Rin."

She sighed loudly, gripping my pant leg.

"Come on! Please?"

Mikage had already begun preparing to leave, her back to us.

"Milady, do not leave! Believe me, he's just being stubborn."

Mikage smiled back at him as she climbed onto Yuuhi's back.

"It was good to see you, Jaken. Oh, and what is your name should we encounter each other again?" she inquired, turning to Rin.

Rin gasped, seeming thrilled by her question.

"Rin, Milady!" Rin gushed.

Mikage offered her a warm smile.

"I will remember that," she claimed, giving her a short bow before departure. "Farewell, Lord Sessho-Maru. Stay healthy."

Afterwards, she led the cat forward, moving into a gallop.

I found myself looking after her.

"Whoosh! She sure was beautiful, aye Milord?" Jaken asked, turning to face me. I closed my eyes as I began walking away.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Do you know her, Milord?" Rin questioned, clambering onto Ah-Un's back.

"Of course he does, Rin! But I simply cannot BELIEVE he let her go like that! That was an excellent opportunity, and he just let it go!"

"Yeah well, how is his legacy going to go on?"

"Enough interrogations, you two."

Finally finding silence, I continued on my way.


	25. The Monk

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Mikage

I felt as though I had made a complete fool out of myself!

As the sun began to rise, I repeatedly smacked my forehead.

"Ooo! Did you see how handsome he was? You should have confessed a long time ago! Then you two could have been married today!"

I stopped to glance at her.

"Confessed?"

"Of course! I totally have valid evidence that you love him now," Yuuhi taunted. We had been on the move for around three hours now, and had eventually spotted a village not too far off. It had appeared active and healthy, so we had decided to go there.

"You do not. I don't love him. I just was surprised to see him, is all."

We stepped down the slope, coming into the village. Ahead was a bridge and many houses, alive with people coming in and out. Some had harvested fresh rice, others had washed clothes. I even spotted some demons within the crowd. Upon that sight, I was surprised. They trusted the hanyous enough to live among them?

A man had caught me staring.

"Hey. You from around here?"

The man who had asked me wore a red kimono and had long white hair and dog ears. His eyes were yellow, just like Sesshomaru's.

"Um... No," I admitted. He laughed.

"What's a girl like you doing wearing all this battle armor?" He knocked off my helmet, causing my hair to fall free again. I found myself laughing as well.

"It's a long story," I explained, brushing my hair through with my nails.

"Well, make it short."

"I shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's just say it involves an escape, a sword, powers, and a demon named Sesshomaru."

He placed a hand on his hip, tapping his bare foot.

"Sesshomaru, huh? This should be interesting," he snorted. "Oh, whatever. Come on. Why don't you come to my place?" he offered. Although I barely knew him, my limbs were weary, and I could only imagine how Yuuhi felt.

"Well, Yuuhi?" I asked.

"Sure. Why not."

Returning my gaze to him, I agreed.

"Yes. Thank you for your hospitality," I said/

"Yeah, yeah. Just come on."

With that, the hanyou turned his back to me, hands tucked in his sleeves. He began to head deeper into the village, Yuuhi and I close behind.

"So what is your name, if I may ask?" I inquired.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's voice was slightly scratchy and rough, fitting the personality that I had envisioned just from speaking to him. As he was walking, he twisted his head around to face me. "So what are you doing talking to my brother, anyway?"

Brother? Sessho-Maru had a brother? If I remembered correctly, nobody ever mentioned a brother, much less other family members around Sessho-Maru.

"He's your brother?"

"Unfortunately. We aren't exactly a close-knit family."

"I see... That's too bad."

I paused, examining my surroundings. The village had green grass in most places, though we were walking on yellowed dirt. The houses were well built of wood and straw, children running about. Ahead, I could see many ponds, ideal for rice harvesting. A part of me longed to be with them, since the kingdom hadn't been like that for such a long time.

"So why were you talking to him, er... Sorry. Didn't get your name."

"Mikage," I responded. Scratching my head, I sighed. How would I word this? What do I do? Tell him about running away, and accidentally bumping into my childhood crush? Never-that would completely humiliate me. "Well... I was just passing on through," I started.

"Sesshomaru isn't generally one to give his name to people who are just 'passing through'."

Inuyasha's fuzzy-looking ear flicked as he stopped. "You've known him from before, haven't you?"

I had cornered myself now. I mentally cursed as I glanced to the side.

"It doesn't matter, okay?" I grumbled, beginning to feel uncomfortable. I had just begun to feel the tight wrap on my chest, and had some difficulty breathing.

"Hey, hey. Okay! You don't gotta tell me. I was just wondering, okay?"

I realized how hostile my voice had sounded, biting my lip as I moaned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talk like that. It's just a sensitive subject," I justified, crossing my hands.

He smiled a bit, beginning to walk again.

"You don't have to talk about it."

"Thank you."

My voice had become quiet again, a bad habit of mine.

"Inuyasha... Who is this?"

A girl approached, a lettuce bowl in hand. Her black, uneven hair hung a bit past her waist, and white kimono hung loosely on her. How lucky for her. I felt a bit jealous at her comfort given how discomforted I was.

"Her name is Mikage. I just met her as she was coming into the village," Inuyasha said, a smile coming onto his face. I bowed my greeting to her.

"U-um... Hello. It's nice to meet you," I greeted.

"Hey! You don't need to bow to me! I'm Kagome. Welcome to the village! What brings you here?"

"We were just passing through," Yuuhi meowed, rubbing her hard head against me. She let out a purr, wrapping her tail around my low back, drawing me next to her.

"I see. Well welcome, anyways!" Kagome cheered, patting my back.

"Thank you..."

"Is it okay if she comes over?" Inuyasha asked, coming beside Kagome.

"Of course! I've just begun making dinner!" Kagome gave me a grin, rubbing Yuuhi's head.

"Oh. I couldn't accept. You're too gracious."

I raised my hand, waving it in front of my face. They were being so kind to me. Even though my muscles were sore, and my chest was throbbing, I felt spoiled. This was the exact kind of life that I wanted to escape, and here it was being offered to me again.

"It's nothing! We would love to have you over," Kagome insisted.

"Yeah. It's no trouble."

I felt myself blush of embarrassment.

"O-oh, all right."

We began to head towards a hut in the distance, fresh laundry hanging from strings attached to it. The pleasantly clean scent filled my nostrils, melting me on the inside. It had been such a long time since I had smelt the nice scent. Since Father left, anyways. Mother never did laundry.

The bright sun beat against my now helmet-free head, heating up my scalp under my thick hair. Raising a hand to block out the sun, I looked up at the house.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Yep! Nice, isn't it?"

"Y-yes. V-very much so! It's gorgeous!" I stammered, not wanting to insult them at all. It was nice, after all.

Kagome just laughed.

"It isn't that nice," she argued, smiling to someone past me. Then I smelled it. Someone smelt like essences and candles... Because of my past experience with priestesses, the herbal, freshened scent proved familiar to me. The oddly sweet odor made me turn around just as a monk approached.

"Now, Inuyasha," he began, placing a hand on my back. His hand was warm, but firm, able to be felt even through the ties of my armor, and through the kimono. "Why didn't you tell me we were having a guest to the village?"

Inuyasha let out a growl as the monk's hand crept down lower. Beginning to feel awkward, I stepped away, only to be followed.

"Because I knew that you would be right here feeling her butt!" Inuyasha shouted in reply.

As if on cue, the monk's hand moved there. I felt my face heat up as I let out a yelp. He didn't even move it when I cried out, attempting to pull away from his grasp.

"Y-you lech!" I screamed, face probably beet red. The monk just chuckled as I withdrew, as though expecting such a reaction. I brought a hard hand to his face, eyebrows furrowing on my face. As my hand made contact, there was a abrupt smacking sound, and a slow sting spreading throughout my palm.

Kagome sighed, moving a hand to her own forehead. She shook her head and closed her eyes.

Was this an everyday occurrence for them?

I wanted to yell and scold the pervert for what he did, but couldn't seem to put together words in my head. I was either too shocked, or too shy; it was anyone's guess. Either way, I decided to keep my distance from him.

"See what I mean?" Inuyasha shouted, exasperated.

"You can't give the excuse of it being possessed anymore, can you? Your hand, I mean," Kagome stated, shooting an irritated glare at him.

"No, I suppose I can't." The monk laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"You don't h-have any excuses for doing that!" I reminded him, growling a bit. Yuuhi let out a snarl.

"You don't go touching her rump without me getting after you, Mr. Monk!"

Yuuhi waved her head intimidatingly at him.

"Sorry. What can I say? Old habits are hard to break."

I couldn't believe it was possible, but I was becoming even _more_ disgusted with this man by the moment. Old habit? He made a habit of groping women? And he called himself a monk?!

"W-what do you mean, habit?"

"Well..."

"Miroku tends to be a rather bad flirt," Kagome explained, rolling her eyes.

"A flirt? That's pure lecherousness!" I yelled, shaking fists balling.

"Forgive me, but do you happen to be a cat demon?" Miroku asked, closing his eyes.

"N-no...? Why?"

"Because. Then I would be cursed for seven generations. We can't have that."

In unison, Inuyasha, Kagome and I all let out an angry groan.

How horrible would this monk get? A part of me didn't want to know.


End file.
